No Boundaries
by VampyReGODDess3354
Summary: Millennia is on the Avatar's side this time and Zuko isn't as nice as my last story.
1. Chapter 1

"You got to feel the water," I said as Aang tried to move the water like me.

"Millennia, could you teach me fire bending since you know it?" Aang asked me.

"Sorry Aang but, I'm not a master at Fire bending. I'm actually still teaching myself," I mumbled as I let the water drop from my hands.

Sunddenly, Rhinos appeared before us. On the biggest one was the Fire Prince himself. Zuko with his massive battle armor and pony tail. _This is why I left the fire nation._ I told myself as I quickly shot ice daggers at him. He melted them and sent fire balls at us. I blocked them with a water veil and yelled:

"On Appa! Quickly!" As I drew water from the river and and whipped Zuko with it.

"Millennia you have to get on!" Sokka yelled.

"Go without me! I've got Buckbeak!" I yelled back as I dodged Zuko's fire attacks.

"But Mills!" Katara yelled.

"Yip Yip!" I said and hit Appa on the butt. He roared and took off.

"What a nice thing to do," Zuko said. "Sacrificing yourself for your friends."

"What do you want Zuko?" I asked as I made another water whip.

"You know what I want and you're going to direct me to him," He hissed.

"Never," I snarled and then I was knocked out.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the first chapter! I know it's short but the chapter will get longer. I decided to change up the story line and keep the same characters. I told you that Zuko would get meaner and he will. Just wait for the next chapter. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

woke behind bars. What happened? I got up and looked around. I saw a tiny window in the corner of the cell. looked out but I could see nothing but water. Zuko must have taken me to his ship when I got knocked out. But what knocked me out?

"Looks who's awake," I knew that voice any where.

"What happened?" I asked before I got mad.

"One of my rhinos' tail knocked over a tree and it hit you," Zuko said walking into my cell.

I turned around and his golden eyes met mine. "Listen scaraface! I'm not telling you or any other where the avatar is headed! I would rather get eaten by a saber tooth bull moose then tell you anything!" I yelled in his face.

His golden eyes darkened when I called him scarface. "Never call me that again you pheasent!" he walked out of my cell and closed the door. "No food or anything for you until you tell me where he's headed!" And he stormed up to the deck.

"I'm going to die," I sighed as I sat down in a corner of the cell.

I hugged my knees and looked into the darkness of the cell. It was freezing down here. I heard a door open and close and foot steps coming down to stand in front of my cell.

"What do you want now?" I asked who I thought was Zuko.

"I just want to talk," Someone else said and sat down.

"Who are you?" I asked looking at the shadowy figure sitting in the hallway.

"I'm Iroh. Zuko's Uncle and general," Iroh told me.

"You seem nicer than Zuko," I mumbled.

"Don't mind Zuko. He's a nice guy once you get to know him," Iroh said. "He's just confused about his destiny, that's all."

"More like lost," I mumbled.

Iroh laughed. I didn't. He stopped and coughed. "Well, Zuko tells me he's not going to feed you until you tell him where the Avatar is heading."

"Well, I guess I'm going to die," I said as I hugged my knees tighter.

"I'll get him to give you some food. He wouldn't want his only chance of catching the Avatar to die," He said standing up. "And he wouldn't want something so beautiful to go to waste either."

"Thank you Iroh," I said smiling.

"No, thank you for this lovely conversation," He bowed and then walked away and then walked back. "I didn't get your name miss."

"Millennia," I replied.

"Goodbye Lady Millennia," He said and he walked up the stairs.

* * *

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself pacing my cell.

It was dark out and the moon was full. I felt its energy and decided to use fire bending to get out. Was this a good idea? Well, if I didn't attempt to get out then I would starve to death and if I was captured then Zuko wouldn't even consider giving me food. Well atleast I would die with honor. I cut the bars with fire and jumped through the opening. No guards were down there with me. I wawlked up the stairs and opened the door just a little. No guards. I closed the door gently and quickly walked to find the door to the deck. I opened every door I could find. I opened one door and it turns out it was Zuko's room. I quickly closed the door trying not to make a sound and ran from there. I opened two more doors and finally found the deck. I was about to call Buckbeak when someone grabbed me and through their hand over my mouth.

"Nice try," Zuko laughed and brought me back into the ship.

"Zuko, why don't you give her her own room instead of locking her in a freezing cold cell?" Iroh asked yawning.

"Give her, her own room! Are you crazy?" Zuko yelled.

"You can lock the door so she can't get out," Iroh replied.

"How do you think she got out of the cells?" Zuko yelled again.

"She probably slipped through the bars. She's very skinny," Iroh answered.

Zuko thought for a moment with his hand still on my mouth. "Fine. She can have her own room. But, I'm the only one who can take her out of it!" Zuko led me to my room. It wasn't as cold as the cells but it was cold enough for me to get sick. There was a bed and a thin blanket in the corner. Zuko pushed me in and locked the door. I sat on the bed and thought. Well, that didn't work out the way I planned. If only I didn't open Zuko's door I would've been safe.

I laid down on the bed and rolled up into a ball. I couldn't warm myself up like normal fire benders. I wasn't fully one. My father was a fire bender who fell in love with my mother, a water bender from the south pole. He got her pregnant before he married her. They had 3 sons before they had me. My mother loved me but my father didn't. He would ignore my every request. When I was about 14 I decided to leave the fire nation and go back to the southern water tribe. When I got there, I met Aang, Katara and Sokka going on a journey for the north pole. I decided to go along with them. The reason why I left the fire nation was because of my father and that stupid law that made everyone wear their hair in a ponytail. That was such a stupid law.

By that time it was morning. I didn't get any sleep that night. There was a knock on my door and then Zuko opened it. "Come on pest."

I got up angrily. "You don't like me calling you scarface then why do you call me a pheasent and a pest Mr. Greatness? I happen to not be a pheasent at all. I come from a wealthy family in the fire nation. My father is an Admiral and my 3 brothers are Generals. So I would be greatful if you would not call me pest or pheasent," I walked toward him and he grabbed my arm.

"Whatever you say pest," Zuko replied and dragged me to the deck.

"Lady Millennia, how nice of you to join us!" Iroh exclaimed drinking his tea.

"It's not like I had a choice," I mumbled as I sat down next to Zuko.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked.

"No," Zuko told him.

"Zuko, I wasn't asking you and be nice. We have a guest and it's a lady so i suggest you be nice and I'm sure she'll repay you," Iroh winkied at me. I made the slightest smile and then I was back to being serious.

Zuko mumbled something. "Fine."

"Yes, I would love some tea. Thank you," I said as Iroh poured tea into my cup. I took a sip and said:

"This is very good tea,"

"I made it myself! It's ginseng!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Enough talking about tea," Zuko said getting up. "Uncle, I want to train."

"Fine Zuko," Iroh sighed as he got up.

* * *

**review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

I sat in my spot while Zuko trained. I wasn't really paying attention but I noticed that he did something wrong but I didn't dare to tell him. I couldn't reveal my secrets espeially to him. The man that has no respect for women in any way what so ever. I took a sip of my tea and watched as Zuko mad some easy mistakes. I thought about back home when I would make some easy mistakes.

_"No Millennia! That's not how you do a fire wall!" my dad yelled as he showed me the proper way to do it._

_I did it again messing up again._

_"Millennia, why can't you be like your brothers? Why do you have to be half water bender half fire bender?" My dad sighed and walked back into the house._

_I just stood there looking at the house. "It's just how I was born," I whispered and ran straight into the woods. I called for Buckbeak and we flew off to the southern water tribe. Maybe now my dad will love me. Miss me like my mom did before she died._

But of course, he didn't miss me. He still doesn't. I drank the rest of my tea and watched Zuko as he blew up an iceberg. Fire benders and destroying things. When will they learn its not all about he offense?

"Lady Millennia,"Iroh said. "What do you think of Zuko's training?"

"Why are you asking her? Zuko snarled. "It's not like a water bender knows anything about fire bending."

"Who says I don't?" I said standing up. I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to reveal my secret. "I told you I'm from a wealthy family in the fire nation. I'm half water bender and half fire bender. If you don't believe me I could easily show you."

"Go ahead then," Zuko mumbled.

I bent some water in my hand and made fire in the other. "Is that good enough?"

"So why don't you challange me to an Agni Kai for your freedom?" Zuko asked me.

I drop the water and put out the fire. I looked down and said "Because I'm not a very good one. I had to teach myself fire bending. I had no one."

"Aw, sad story," Zuko said in a mono tone. "time for you to go back in your room."

I let him drag me back to my room and he locked the door behind me. I went to my bed and immediatly fell asleep.

* * *

**Zuko's POV**

"Zuko, get Lady Millennia for dinner!" My Uncle yelled from the kitchen.

I puffed out smoke through my nostrils and went to get her. I walked to her room, knocked once and opened the door.

"Dinner is..." I trailed off to see her sleeping peacefully on the bed. I didn't realize how beautiful she was until then but she was a prisinor not a girlfriend. She mumbled and turned over onto her back. I stood there in the doorway watching her. "Enough is enough!" I yelled. I didn't mean to yell that and she immediatly sat up and looked at me with those purple eyes. She got up and came over to me.

"Take me wherever it is," She snarled at me.

I scruntched my nose and narrowed my eyes. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the kitchen. I sat her down and I sat next to her making sure she wasn't going anywhere. Some sort of fish was out on the table. I saw her eyes open wide and then narrow again. I sighed and cut it in to 3 pieces. The biggest piece was formy uncle. Millennia's and mine were the same size. I gave Millennia her piece and my Uncle's his. I took my piece and took a bite. I peaked over at Millennia. Her bites where little and she looked depressed. I rolled my eyes and took another piece will my Uncle was finishing his up. I looked back at Millennia. She was about 1/2 of the way from finishing. I took 2 bites and I was done. Millennia put her chop sticks down.

"Are you going to finish that?" My Uncle asked her.

She shook her head. "No," and pushed towards him. He took it and finished it off.

"Is anything wrong Lady Millennia?" Uncle asked her.

She gave a weak smile to him. "No, I'm just tired that's all."

"I'll take you to your room," I mumbled and we both stood up. I took her arm but I didn't have to drag her. She proceded to just follow me like a dog. She either was giving up quickly or planning someway to escape. I opened her door and she walked straight to her bed and fell asleep. I locked her door and went to my own room. Now, when was she going to tell me where the Avatar was?

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Millennia's POV**

I got up before Zuko came to take me to breakfast. I got up and stretched. There was a little mirror that I never noticed in my room. Maybe Zuko... no. Zuko wouldn't do that. I walked over to the mirror and fixed my hair into a bun. I looked like a part of the fire nation now. That was just great. 2 knocks and Zuko came in.

"Come on," He said. I let him take me by the arm but I followed. Something was wrong with me. Part of me didn't want to fight back but the other part of me did. I think it was my fire bender and water bender side. They were both fighting to take control but neither of them were winning. He took me onto the deck and we sat in our regular spots.

"How did you sleep last night Lady Millennia?" Iroh asked as he poured me some tea.

"Fine," I lied through my teeth.

"Really now?" Iroh raised an eyebrow.

No, "Yes," I lied again. Night's were very cold in my room and that one thin blanket wasn't enough to warm me up. I took a sip of my tea.

"How do you like the tea today?" Iroh asked me as Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Jasmine," I mumbled and took another sip. "My favorite."

Iroh gave me a big smile and took another sip of his tea. He turned to Zuko. "Would you like some tea?"

Zuko just looked at him with no emotion in his face.

"I guess that's a no," Iroh laughed.

I didn't dare to laugh. I don't know what reaction I might get out of Zuko. It was probably a bad one so I just took another sip of my tea.

"Zuko, would you like to train today?" Iroh asked.

"Yes," He answered, stood up and took off his shirt and made his way into the middle of the deck.

"Now Lady Millennia," Iroh turned to me. "You didn't answer my question yesterday. What did you think of Zuko's training?"

I hesitated. I didn't know what to say. So I just said what I thought yesterday. "I've noticed that Fire benders think that it's all about offense and never defense. Being a master water bender I have to know that I can use my defense as my offense."

"Very thought out Lady Millennia!" Iroh exclaimed.

I snuck a peak at Zuko. he just rolled his eyes and blew out smoke through his nostrils. Well, that was a better response than I had expected.

"What do you think he should do to work on his defensive skills?" Iroh asked me.

"I don't want to get involved. This is none of my concern," I replied.

"It's alright. I asked you," He told me.

"Well, he could learn about the water tribes and the ways of water bending," I mumbled.

"Good idea Lady Millennia," Iroh said as he turned back to Zuko. "Lady Millennia will be teaching you today."

"What!" Zuko and I both yelled.

"i'm not learning from a prisinor!" Zuko yelled.

"And I'm not teaching him!" I hissed.

"Now you two need to learn how to cooperate. That's how you learn new things," Iroh said sternelly.

I sighed. "Alright but only if he wants to. I don't want to force him to listen to me."

Iroh stared at Zuko. Zuko stared back and finally gave in. "Fine."

"It's all you Lady Millennia," Iroh bowed.

I stood about 4 feet away from Zuko. To give him space and to not get him mad.

"The art of water bending isn't like fire bending at all. It's the most different bending out of all the elements. Fire and Earth are bent by making quick, sharp movements. Air is bent by making swift and quick movements. Water is bent by actually feeling the water as you bend it. No quick, sharp or swift movements are envolved at all. Not even the most powerful water bending tactics use quick or sharp movements." I told Zuko. "Watch," I took some water from the sea and bent it all the way around me, Zuko, Iroh and one of the guards and I put it back. "I did not make any swift, quick or sharp movements. You try it with fire."

Zuko sighed and made a fire whip. He bent it around himself first making quick movements. I shook my head. "You're thinking like a fire bender."

"That's what I am," He mumbled.

I took a step towards him. "May I?" as I motioned that I would show him.

Zuko hesitated then nodded. I took a few steps towards him. Now I was right next to him. I still couldn't believe I was teaching the enemy about water bending. "Watch me closely as I do it again." I did the same thing with the water and put it back. "Now you try."

Zuko did the same thing again. Making quick and sharp movements as he bent the fire around me this time. "You're still thinking like a fire bender."

"How am I supposed to think!" Zuko yelled at me.

I hesitated before answering. "Come to the side," I said going to the side of the ship. Zuko followed me and looked over into the ocean. "Do you see how the waves go back and forth with a gentle motion?"

"Yes," He replied.

"This is going to sound cheesy but pretend your floating on your back in the ocean. Feel the way it sways you back and forth," I told him. "Be the wave."

Zuko snorted as we went back to the middle of the deck. I made a fire whip.

"Try it with me," I said as I bent the fire around me.

He hesitated for a bit but then copied me in the exact same motion. No quickness, no sharpness. I could tell he was feeling the water, er, fire that is. Now we bent the fire around each other. He made a couple of quick motions but other than that he stayed in control. It started to get dark out now. Zuko stopped and then I stopped. He looked out to the sea and then took me by the arm. I followed him as I knew where I was going. But instead of going to my room we went to his room. I looked at him with confusion in my eyes.

"You're going to stay with me until we pass that island ahead. That's where Zhao is and I don't want him ruining my chance to capture the Avatar," He told me as he put a different shirt on.

"Might I ask you something?" I asked standing near the corner of his room.

"If you must," Zuko said as he dropped onto his bed.

"Uhm, nevermind. I don't want you getting mad," I replied sitting in the corner now.

"No, go ahead. I'm curious now," He said as he turned to me with that emotionless face.

I sighed ready for the out come. "Why do you want the Avatar so bad?"

* * *

**reviews please?**


	5. Chapter 5

Zuko snorted and turned away from me.

"See, that's why I didn't want to ask you," I mumbled and hugged my knees.

Zuko turned back to me and sat up. "You want to know why so badly?"

I gave him a look that read _yes, badly._ He sighed and said:

"To regain my honor to my father,"

"Not to be rude or anything but yor father is a cruel fire lord," I whispered.

"You wouldn't understand!" He exclaimed and turned his head.

"Oh really niow?" I asked as I picked up my head. "My family was rich and a great military family but my father wanted much more from then I could give him."

_"Millennia! Get in here this instant!" My father yelled from his room._

_I ran to his room and opened the door. "What is it?"_

_There in the bed was my mother. Dead. I ran up to the bed and put a hand on her cheek._

_"She died from a fever during the night," My father said as he walked away from the bed. "I suggest you learn how to cook and fire bend," and he stormed off._

"My mother was all I had," I whispered. "My father wanted me to take on her role. At the age of 9, a little girl couldn't do the things that a mother could."

I wipped a tear from my face and got a peak at Zuko. He was looking at me. Not with that emotionless face though. His face was full of compasion like he understood me.

"We have something in common then," He sighed. "I lost my mother also. She didn't die but I don't know where she is. My father always loved Azula more then me. She was more capiable of being a fire lord then I was. And then..." He stopped and looked away again. "It was my first time in the war chamber. I didn't like what my father was doing so I spoke out of turn. I didn't mean to. My own father challanged me to an Agni Kai and gave me this," he pointed to his scar. I couldn't believe that a father could do that to his own son. "He banished me and disthrowned me of my honor and now, the only way to get it back is to capture the avatar."

"You don't need to regain any "honor" that you speak of," I told him. "You're honor is always with you. It doesn't matter if you are banished or just lost and can't find your way home. Your honor is always with you."

"Not for me, now go to sleep," He growled at me and blew out the candle.

I slept in a ball in the corner. Atleast this room was warm. I didn't mind sleeping in the corner or in the same room as Zuko. As long as it was warm, I was fine.

* * *

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Come on,"Zuko mumbled and helped me up.

I yawned and followed him to the deck where Iroh was sitting. We sat down in our normal spots. Iroh poured me some tea and I took a sip.

"How was your rest last night Lady Millennia?" He asked taking a sip of his own tea.

"Fine," I said. I was actually not lying this time.

"Are you sure?" Iroh questioned.

"Yes, I was warm and that's all that mattered," I said as I took another sip of my tea.

"Prince Zuko," A guard came running up to us. "We just ran out of full for the engines. We need to stop at that island. I know you don't want to."

Zuko sighed. "If we must."

"Thank you," As the guard went to infrom the captain.

Zuko whispered, "Stay with me the whole time and don't speak unless spoken to. Got it?"

I nodded. "Yes Prince Zuko," I'd rather stay with Zuko then Zhao that bastard.

"Let's get to training then," Iroh said standing up. "Lady Millennia, would you care to join us?"

"If it's okay with Zu- I mean Prince Zuko," I corrected myself.

"It's fine," Zuko said as he took off his shirt.

I walked into the middle with Zuko and turned to look at Iroh.

"Okay! Ready to fight?" He asked us.

"What?" Zuko and I questioned.

"Well, Zuko needs to learn how to fight a water bender so I thought it would be a good idea to have you two fight."

"What if she wins? She'll expect to be let go and join the avatar," Zuko hissed.

"Actually I don't know where they are right now and I rather stay with you then go out into the wilderness and get lost," I said.

"Well then, let's fight!" Iroh exclaimed.

I went to the side of the ship and Zuko went to the other. We got into position and Iroh whisled to let us know that the battle had begun. Zuko started with fire whips in each hand and began whipping them at me. I made an ice wall to protect myself then made it into ice daggers and sent them towards him. Zuko melted them and sent fire balls at me. they were more like fire boulders but okay. I dodged each one and sent a veil of ice towards him. He burned a hole through it and whipped me on the cheek. I made a giant wave and sent it towards Zuko sending him back to the rails.

"Okay, that's enough!"Iroh yelled.

I calmed down and looked at Zuko who was getting up from my attack.

"Lady Millennia, what did you notice?" Iroh asked me.

"Well, I noticed that Prince Zuko didn't learn much from me, or he wasn't paying attention," I said emotionless.

Zuko growled "I was listening but I just forgot that's all." He took my arm and we went inside. Oh boy, I know now that when he grabs my arm and we walk into the ahip, I did something wrong.

* * *

**The next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Reviews please?**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning to the sun shinny through the little window in Zuko's room. I yawned and stretched my arms. I remand sitting down while Zuko was still sleeping. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping. He looked like a regular guy. Not the fire lords son and I got to admit, he is one hot guy. I shook my head. I wasn't suppsed to be thinking this about him. He sighed and got up. He stretched and looked over at me.

"Good morning," I whispered.

Zuko only nodded and took me by the arm. He helped me up and outside.

"Can I tust you to stay here while I get dressed?" He questioned.

"Yes Zuko," I replied.

"Good," and he closed the door.

I sighed and waited for him to come out. I leaned against the wall. He cam back out and handed me a dress.

"We'll probably see Zhao today so I want you to look appropriate," Zuko said as he pushed me into his room. He locked it and turn towards me.

"Please! Do you really think I'm going to change in front of you?" I snorted.

"Fine," He mumbled and turned around.

Well, I guess that's better than nothing. I took off my old clothes, put them in a neat pile and put the new dress on. It was from the fire nation and it showed my stomach. Just great. I picked up my old clothes and said:

"Okay Zuko."

He turned around and looked at me with big, wide eyes. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something.

"What?" i asked.

He closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "Nothing. Come on. We have to be on dock," He opened the door and let me go first.

"What? No grabbing of the arm today?" I questioned him as we walked down the hall.

"Can I trust you to not try to escape?" He asked me.

"Yes."

"Then there is no need to hold your arm anymore."

I felt like I had regaine power but, I knew I couldn't escpe. When I know where Aang and the rest are then I'll escape but until then I'll keep getting Zuko's trust. We walked onto the dock where Iroh and Zhao were.

"Ah I see you brough a friend?" Zhao said as he looked me up and down.

"Hello Zhao," Zuko mumbled.

"What brings you here?" Zhao asked us.

"We need fuel for the ship," Zuko mumbled.

"Ah, I'll be happy to give you some fuel but would you like some tea first?" Zhao asked.

"That would be great!" Iroh exclaimed.

Zuko and I rolled our eyes and followed them into a tent. Zuko and I sat down at one end and Iroh and Zhao sat at the other. A server poured tea into our cups. Zuko just looked at the cup and looked away. I took a sip and that was it for me.

"I recgonize you," Zhao said to me.

I gulped. Zuko gulped. Iroh gulped.

"You're Admiral Zen's daughter," Zhao said.

I slightly bent my head down. "Yes, I am."

"The Admiral Zen?" Iroh asked.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"He is the greatest Admiral I've ever seen!"Iroh exclaimed.

"And your brothers are General Lee, General Zang and General Damir," Zhao replied.

"Yes, them too," I said feeling very unconfertable.

"So, you wouldn't mind me challenging you to an Agni Kai right?" Zhao asked.

"Decline," Zuko hissed at me.

"If you decline then I'd have to keep you here until your father comes," Zhao said looking at Zuko. "And you can be off without her."

I died a little inside. It was either Decline and meet my father after 2 years or lose and meet him. I'd rather fight and try to win then decline. I sighed. "When and where?"

"At sunset, in the ring," Zhao said standing up. "Now I've got some work to do before our Agni Kai."

* * *

"Why didn't you decline?" Zuko asked me in his room.

"Because, it was either see my father without even trying to get some sort of freedom or it was try and lose with honor!" I yelled about to cry. I turned around and started crying. "I can't do this. I can't lose. I don't want to see my father."

Zuko sighed and Sat on his bed. "Can you please stop crying?"

I immediatly stopped. I turned to him. "Can you say that again?"

Zuko looked at me. "Can you please stop crying?"

"Well Zuko, I didn't know you had please in your vocabulary."

"Lady Millennia," Iroh said through the door. "It's time."

Zuko opened the door and followed me to the ring where, on the other side, was Zhao kneeling down with his back turned to me. I turned my back to him but, didn't kneel. I was starting to panik.

"Calm Down," Iroh said to me.

My legs started shaking as I turned around and got into a fighting position.

"She has a 50/50 chance of winning," I heard Iroh whisper to Zuko.

"This time, I won't lose to you like I lost to the Prince," Zhao said as he stood up, faced me and got into his fighting position.

We both waited for someone to take the first shot. I rolled my eyes, and shot 4 fire balls at Zhao. I kicked a fire ball and him and then slamed my foot on my ground and flames shot out towards his feet. He dogde all of my attacks.

"My turn," He laughed, put his palms together and shot a powerful fire blast at me.

I hesitated. I didn't know what to do.

"Millennia move!" Zuko and Iroh yelled at me.

I didn't jump in time. The attack burned my forearm and some of my hand. I fell on the floor holding my arm. I breathed deeply and got on my hands and knees.

"Your father raised a weakling," Zhao said as he came up to me slowly. I quickly looked at my options. Either surrender and see my father or die. I stared at Zhao with my teeth gritted.

"I told your father not to marry that weak, pathetic, water bender," Zhao said.

That's when I got angry. no one talks about my mother like that. I breathed fire at him which made him fall back. I stepped on his stomach and was about to burn him when I realized that I was acting just like my father. I stepped off of him and bowed. "Never talk about my mother like that or I will not hesitate to kill you."

I bowed again and followed Zuko and Iroh out the door. I looked at my arm. It was completely scortched and it hurt, badly.

"Let me take a look at that," Iroh said pulling me into the kitchen. Zuko, of course followed us and sat down in a chair. Iroh took me over to the sink and examined my arm.

"Hm, this is really bad," Iroh mumbled as he took a rag, wet it and gently put it on my burn. I closed my eyes tight and made a little yelp. "Sorry," Iroh said as he gently patted the rag all over the burn. I kept my eyes closed and controlled myself from yelling. I heard Zuko walk over and examine my arm just like Iroh.

"It's as bad as mine," He whispered.

Iroh wrapped the rag around my arm. "Keep it on for the night," He told me. "I'll examine it some more in the morning."

"Thank you," I said opening my eyes.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

Zuko brought me into my room. I was actually going to miss sleeping in Zuko's room. He locked my door and I went to the bed. I put the thin blanket over me and laid on my back. I was wide awake. My burn hurt like hell and it was too cold in my room. I turned on my side and closed my eyes. I coughed and sneezed after that. I didn't think any of it. I looked at the insignia on the wall. I narrowed my eyes.

_"You must fight for your nation!" My dad was yelling._

_"But dad, what we're doing is wrong! We already killed a whole nation!" I yelled back at him._

_"they deserved it! All of the air nomads were weak!" My dad screamed._

_"The air nomads were not weak! You wouldn't because you never met one!"_

_"Neither have you Millennia!" My dad exclaimed._

_"I have read about them and they were gentle people!" I screamed._

_My father made a grunting sound and stomped away from me._

"Wake up."

"Huh?" I said as I turned to see Zuko's emotionless face.

"Get up," He mumbled and helped me up.

I put my hand on my head and followed Zuko. I coughed a hesty cough and sat down in my regular spot.

"How was your sleep last night?" Iroh asked me pouring me some tea.

"Not good," I said coughing again. "I had this nasty cough all night and my arm was bothering me."

"Let me take a look at it again," Iroh said un-wrappingmy arm. "Well, it's not flakey anymore . That's good. It won't be infected."

I took a sip of my tea. When it went down my throat, it hurt like hell. I made a face and then went emotionless. I hope I wasn't getting sick. I couldn't get sick. Not on Zuko ship. He would surely let me die.

"Why don't we take a rest fom training today Zuko," Iroh said looking at me while I coughed.

"Sure,"He said helping me up and following me to my room.

He locked the door behind me. I immediatly went to my bed and laid down. I kept coughing like crazy. I put my hand on my head. I couldn't feel if I had a fever. And then I felt liquid run down my face. I looked at my hand. It was completely covered in blood. I found some sort of napkin in my room and wipped my face off and my hand. I fell back down on the bed and kept coughing up blood. I felt so dizzy, faint and tired, I couldn't keep my eyes open. I closed my eyes and heard a knock at my door.

"Millennia Time... for... lunch," Zuko mumbled as he came into my room. "Millennia?"

I didn't answer. My voice was too raspy and my throat hurt like I just swallowed a pineapple. I didn't open my eyes or anything. I laid there. He ame over to me and gently shook me. I grunted and coughed up blood. He took a look at my left hand.

'Uncle!" He yelled as he put his hand to my head. "Uncle!" He screamed this time.

"What is it Zuko?" Iroh came running into my room.

"She's burning up and coughing up blood," Zuko replied showing Iroh my soaked hand.

"I told you we shouldn't have kept her in a freezing cold room!" Iroh exclaimed. "Bring her to your room while I get some water and a rag."

Zuko hesitated. He sighed and picked me up off the bed and brought me to his room. He was so warm I couldn't help but cuddle into his chest. I didn't care if he was the fire nation prince or if he was a thug. He was so warm. He put me down on his bed, got a chair and sat next to his bed. Why was he there? He just wanted the avatar right? Iroh cam back with a bucket of water and a rag. He put the rag in the bucket, squeezed it and put it on my forehead. He stood up and looked me over.

"What's wrong?" Zuko said. I thought I heard worry in his voice but maybe it was worry that the only chance of him capturing the avatar may die.

"She's sick..."

"Obviously," Zuko mumbled.

"With a fever and a cold. No big thing," Iroh ignored Zuko's comment.

"No big thing? She's coughing up blood!" Zuko exclaimed.

"That's part of the cold," Iroh said going to the door. "Are you really going to stay in here? Do you not trust a sick lady?"

Zuko sighed and got up. "I'll check on her after so often though."

"That's fine but for now let her rest," Iroh said closing the door behind Zuko.

* * *

I rolled over in Zuko's bed. It was nice and warm. I sighed and turned onto my back. I opened my eyes slightly and turned my head to see Zuko looking at me. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"How long have I've been asleep," I asked in whisper.

"2 days," Zuko replied with no emotion in his voice.

"Thanks," I said as I rolled over to go back to sleep. I thought about something and rolled back over. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Zuko mumbled.

"What do you have against me?" I asked.

"Aren't the avatar's teacher?" Zuko asked.

I looked away. "I wasn't supposed to be."

"What do you mean?" Zuko questioned.

"didn't I ask you the question?" I asked trying to sit up. Zuko's hand was on my chest gently pushing down.

"Don't try," He said.

I couged and said. "Well, I went along with them just as a friend but the water tribe kids can't water bend so I became his teacher just until we got to the..." I stopped myself just in time. I laughed. "You thought you could get it out of me."

Zuko looked at me funny. "What?"

"Didn't you want to know where the avatar was going?"

"Yes, but it's no use now. Zhao is probably going where they're going," He sighed.

"Don't let Zhao get to you," I said coughing. "He's been living with my family for years. He left 2 years before I left."

"So can you finish your story?" Zuko asked.

"Well, I became his teacher until we got to the northern water tribe and then I would leave them and help the northern water tribe with fighting," I said yawning and turning away. "You don't understand how much the fire nation has hurt the nations," I said falling asleep.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up to the sound of a door opening.

"Millennia?"

"I'm up!" I exclaimed sitting up quickly making my head spin. Zuko smiled weakly and pushed me back down.

"You shouldn't sit up that quickly," He told me.

"Hold on, did you just smile?" I asked seeing if I was dreaming.

"Yes," Zuko said smiling again.

"Am I dreaming?" I asked looking around.

"No, you aren't. I really did smile," Zuko replied.

"Well, you should smile more often. It's really nice to see," I said smiling.

"But people wouldn't obey me if I kept smiling," Zuko said.

I sighed. "Trust me, everyone is afraid of the fire nation. Whether they are smiling or not. The water and earth benders I know are even afraid of me because I'm from the fire nation."

"Good afternoon Millennia!" Iroh yelled walking in the room. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. Thank you for everything," I said as I bowed my head.

"It was our pleasure! We wouldn't want a beautiful Lady like yourself to die now would we?" Iroh asked.

"I thought you said it was no big thing?" Zuko asked.

"No big thing if attended to," Iroh winked.

Zuko rolled his eyes.

"Would you care for some lunch Lady Millennia?" Iroh questioned.

"Yes, thank you," I said as I sat up on the edge of the bed. I waited unti, I wasn't dizzy anymore to stand up. Zuko grabbed my arm and took my lead as I walked down the hallway to the deck. We sat down and waited for the food. Iroh poured me some tea.

"Where do you think they are?" Zuko mumbled to himself.

"Who?" Iroh asked.

"The avatar and his friends," Zuko mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Please, they can hide a 3000 pound flying bison. You aren't going to find them."

"So that's what that thing is," Iroh said.

I nodded and took a sip of my tea.

"Do you have any pets?" Iroh asked me as he took a piece of bread.

"Yes, I do," I smiled. "Buckbeak. He's a Hippogrif."

"I heard Hippogrifs were very rare," He answered.

"Yes they are but I found him when he was just a baby so we've been together ever since then."

"So, you've been through everything together, huh?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, pretty much everything," I replied.

Iroh took a sip of his tea. "What's that on your neck?"

I looked down and held my mother's necklace tight. "It was my mother's."

"If I might ask, how did she die?" Iroh asked."If you don't want to answer that..."

"No it's fine. It's good to talk about things," I replied. "My father said she died from a fever in the middle of the night but I think he killed her."

"Why do you think that?" Zuko said.

"Because he wasn't the nicest person," I told them. "And he hated her for giving birth to a girl. He wanted four boys. He got only three."

"Prince Zuko," A guard ran up to him and gave him a scroll.

Zuko nodded and proceeded to open the scroll.

"Read it out loud Zuko," Iroh requested.

Zuko sighed. "Prince Zuko, I know you have my daughter with you. Zhao just informed me about it. I'm coming to get her from you and wed her to Zhao. She has to marry a fire bender at my request and she knows that. I think Zhao is the percise person to have her wed. Good day. Admiral Zen."

I sighed and put my hand on my head. "When is he ever going to leave me alone? He should be here by tomorrow night and tomorrow night there's a new moon and that's when I'm at my weakest."

"You have fire bending," Zuko said.

"Yeah but I'm not good at it like I am at water bending. I should've worked more on fire bending then water bending," I sighed.

"Does a new moon mean that you can't water bend?" Zuko questioned.

"Sort of. We can do small things like ice daggers and stuff but we can't create a huge wave," I answered.

"And what makes you think he's going to be here tomorrow night?" He asked again.

'You think you're a good tracker?" I laughed for the first time I was on this ship. "You have never met my father did?"

"Never even heard of him," Zuko answered.

"Yes you have!" Iroh exclaimed. "He was the one talking in your first meeting in the war chamber."

Zuko closed his eyes tight. "Oh, yes. Now I remember."

"Well, you don't think that he'll challange you to an Agni Kai do you?" Iroh asked.

"He probably will. Just to humilate me and just to show how weak I am."

"But you aren't."

I looked at Zuko.

"You won an Agni Kai against Zhao," He said.

"Zhao doesn't understand how powerful fire is," I said lighting a flame in my hand. "You have to control the fire, the flame, the heat. Zhao didn't have the patience to learn it. Most fire benders don't. Fire is dangerous and Zhao knows that. He uses fire as a threat to people but doesn't know anything. I know how to control fire even though I don't know half of the attacks and defenses. I learned that first from my uncle. But my Father is different. He knows how to control fire even with the most dangerous attacks. He knows how to create lighting. I do too but he can create it faster. He know just about everything there is to know about fire bending. He even knows how to use the opponents attacks as his offense like I tried to teach you Zuko."

"What do you do in your spare time? I mean when you're in your room?" Zuko and Iroh asked.

"Think about everything. Life, death, earth bending, fire bending, air bending, water bending, how corupt the world is," I answered. "I figured out that death is just a mind game. Figure of speech. That's how people control you. Either die or live. Hasn't anybody thought about saying either live or live in spirit? I mean seriously, you don't actually die. Yeah, your heart is not beating, you're not breathing but your spirit and soul are still alive and that's all that matters."

"Have you ever thought about becoming the fire lords teacher?" Iroh asked.

"No, I never thought about that. Never will. I like sharing my thoughts on things but I would never share anything with that thing on the thrown right now," I mumbled as I put the flame out.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark out as I snuck out of Zuko's room. I knew he had heard me but I wasn't trying to escape. I opened the deck door and walked to the end of the deck. I looked up to the moon. It was just a little slit. By tomorrow night, it would be gone. I breathed in deeply, trying to get as much power from the moon as I could.

"Mesi, and Huo," I prayed to the Fire and water gods. "Give me the strength I need to defeat my father. Give me the hope I need. Give me the wisdom I need. Zhao was just a warning I've noticed now. A warning to whatever my father has instored. Please, help me."

I heard light steps behind me. Zuko was quiet for a fire bender. He stopped 4 feet from me. I sighed and stared up into the sky not wanting the moon to go. Then, I started singing to the moon as if it were a child.

_"Seconds, hours, so many days, you know what you want but how long can you wait? Every moment lasts forever, when you feel you've lost your way. And what if my chances were already long gone, I started believing that I could be wrong, But you gave me one good reason, to fight and never walk away."_

"So here I am still holding on," Zuko mumbled.

I turned back surprised. I thought only water benders knew of that song. It was a song we sang to the moon goddess if ever we needed help. I just stared at him wondering. He cme to my side and looked up into the night sky.

"My mother used to sing that to me when I was a child. She had learned it from her friend who was a water bender," He stated. "I still remember her singing it. She would always sing it in times of trouble.. I still don't understand why though."

"The moon is powerful even to non-water benders. It helps everyone. It has no favorites. It is loving, forgiving and caring just like all water benders should be. Unfortunately, because of this war, you will rarely find a water bender who is like the moon," I told him. "When there is no moon to be seen, your strength is weak but your heart still knows it's there and waiting to come out again. The moon likes change, that's why it has phases. If it didn't have any phases, just stayed full, then water benders wouldn't be as forgiving as they are."

"You're bored on this ship aren't you?" Zuko asked.

I shrugged. "I like to think deeply about things. Even when I was with the Avatar I thought about things that no one would ever think about."

"Like what?" Zuko asked looking at me.

"Emotions really. Love, hate, sadness, anger, nervous," I sighed. "But I thought thoroughly about the elements."

"What did you figure out?" He questioned again letting something drop into the sea.

"Well, I never got to finish my thoughts on the elements but emotions are truly a strange thing to think about," I answered. "Hate is just another figure of speech, just like death. No one can hate, just dislike or strongly dislike. When you say you hate someone, it means you want them dead and I think no one should die. Not even the Fire Lord. Sadness is as real as love. Actually, love and sadness are related. When you're sad, you think about the things you love or the people you love. When you're in love you think about the troubled times that made you sad. It's really a remarkable thing to think about."

"Have you ever been in love?" Zuko tembled to say the word love as he still looked in to the sky.

I sighed. "Once but that was a long time ago."

"Can you tell me about it? If you don't want to it's okay. Telling personally things to the Fire Nation Prince that has been trying to find and capture your friend for almost 2 years is not what I would want to do," Zuko whispered.

"No, it's fine," I said quietly. "His name was Conley. He lived right next door to me. He loved watching me water bend. He thought water bending was a marvelous power. He would teach me all that he knew about fire bending. He loved to think deeply. He could tell things aboutyourself that you didn't even realize until he told you. I taught him the ways of the water benders. I loved the way that he made me feel, like I was his best friend, like I was the only girl on the face of the planet. But, my Father didn't like him. He had told his parents that the fire nation had come to take Conley under their wing and join the military. They were thrilled and they took him. Little did I know, just a year after his training, my Father killed him in an Agni Kai. That's why I think deeply into plenty of things. I could tell you what your exact feelings are right now. That's what he did with me," I laughed at the thought of Conley saying I was in love with him. Then I stopped. I looked down to the sea. "I do this in memory of him."

"Millennia, I am truly sorry for your lose," Zuko mumbled the words.

I looked at him puzzled. "Why are you being nice to your prisinor Prince Zuko?"

He looked at me with his golden eyes. Usually they were filled with anger but now, they were filled with love, sadness and understandment. "I feel your pain."

"Your mother," I mumered.

He stared at me in surprise. "How did-"

"Father is an Emerald. Remember? He tells my brothers everything that Ozai tells him," I replied sitting on the railing.

"What did he say?" Zuko asked.

"I didn't hear the whole thing but I heard Fire Lady Ursa was gone. That's it. Then I got in trouble for breaking something that I didn't break," I sighed. "I was always getting in trouble."

"Millennia,"

"Yes?" I asked

"Do you still want to know why I'm being nice to you?" He questioned.

"Yes," I answered except I already knew the answer. I just wanted to see how much of the truth he was going to tell me.

"It's nice to have someone you can talk to and they'll understand your pain," He said. Well, he got a quater of it right.

"So, you want to know the truth about why you're being nice to me?" I laughed and jumped down off the railings.

He raised one eyebrow. Then, his eyes got big and he understood what I was going to say.

"Do you want to say it or should I?" I chuckled.

He sighed and turned away.

"I guess I will then?" I asked.

"I love you," Zuko mumbled and turned away from me.

* * *

**Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10

Zuko stomped back into the ship leaving me outside. I sighed and looked up to the moon.

"Mom," I whispered while I tightened my grip on her necklace. "I don't know what to do. I'm his enemy. I'm not supposed to love him but I do. All my thoughts are scrambled and I can't think anymore like I used to. Please, give me a sign mom. Please give me a sign that says what I should do."

I went into the ship and started to Zuko's room. Iroh said that it wouldn't be right to put me back into that freezing room. So, I stayed in Zuko's room. It was just warm enough to keep me confortable. I stopped at his door and wiggled the doorknob. Locked. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"What?" I hear him ask.

"Open up. It's me."

I couldn't hear anything after that. He didn't get up, he didn't open the door. He didn't even attempt to move! I sighed and sat down next to the door. I was tired and I wanted to sleep. I bent my knees but didn't hug them. I laid my head back against the hard, metal wall and closed my eyes. Well, this was pleasent.

* * *

I fluttered my eys open. The first thing I noticed was the bed. I sat up and looked around.

"I brought you in here,"

I looked to my right and saw Zuko sitting on a chair. I started to open my mouth to ask why he didn't open the door last night but he started explaining already.

"I was confused. I didn't know what to do. After you knocked on the door I froze for a good 2 hours. When I finally opened up the door, you were asleep on the floor. I picked you up and put you on the bed."

"Where did-" I started to ask when he cut me off.

"In this chair," He replied.

"Thank you," I smilied. "But it's not good for you to sleep in that. Your neck is going to hurt.

"Good morning!" Iroh yelled as he opened the door. "Care for some breakfast?"

Zuko and I nodded. We walked in silence to the deck. It wasn't awkward silence but peaceful silence that I would have begged for when I was younger. We sat down in our usual spots and began to eat. Iroh poured me a cup of tea. I thanked him as I took a sip, watching Zuko the whole time.

"Lady Millennia," Iroh started.

"Please, just call me Millennia," I said.

"Okay, Millennia, how was your night?" Iroh asked.

"It was fine," I replied taking another sip of my tea.

"And you Zuko?"

"My neck hurts," He answered rubbing his neck.

"See," I mumbled as I walked around to his back, sat down and started rubbing his neck. "That okay?"

Zuko didn't reply. He was either realy shocked or really enjoying it. I looked at Iroh who was smiling. I guess that meant Zuko was enjoying it. I went up along his spine and down his back. I went to his shoulders which were as tight as 7 saber tooth mooselions packed in a small room.

"Geez, you got to stop stressing," I said as I tried to get every knot out of his shoulders.

"That's what I tell him!" Iroh yelled.

"You got to relax Zuko," I said still trying to get the knots out of his shoulders.

Zuko relaxed his shoulders, head and the rest of his body. Iroh walked away while I continued getting these knots out of Zuko. I could feel all his muscles as I massaged him.

* * *

"Thank you Millennia," Zuko said as he bowed to me.

"You are welcome Prince Zuko," I replied bowing back.

It was getting dark and I could see my father's ship in the distance. I sighed and looked up into the darking sky. The sun was setting and the moon would be rising if there was a moon to be seen tonight. I looked to my Father's ship which was getting closer now. Zuko and Iroh stood by my side as my father's ship pulled up next to Zuko's. The bridge came down to rest on the deck. My Father and 2 of his guards walked down the bridge and stopped about 3 feet near us. Zuko's face was emotionless, Iroh's face was serious and mine was nervous and sweating. I gulped and stood up straight.

"Hello Millennia," My Father said as he nodded.

"Hello Father," I said.

"Hello Prince Zuko. Hello General Iroh," My father nodded to them.

"Good day Admiral," Iroh said.

"Hello Admiral Zen," Zuko mumbled.

"Well, I see you got my scroll," My father said. "Millennia, are you ready?"

I hesitated and then answered. "No. I'm not coming with you Father."

"I see. You're just as stubborn as your mother," he told me.

"My mother," I started.

"Was stubborn, narrow minded and weak," He snorted.

I wasn't about to fight back. I knew I would lose terribly. I looked down and away from my father.

"I'll be proud of you when you marry Zhao. Your whole family will be proud!" He exclaimed. "Don't you want my accptence?"

I glared at him. "I have my own pride and honor. If I marry that idiot, I'll be dishonoring myself."

"Why don't we have a challange to see who you go with eh?" My father asked. "If I win, you come with me or I kill you. If you win, you get to stay with the banished Prince."

"How could you tell your daughter that?" Iroh asked my father.

"Tell her what?"

"That you'll kill her if you win? That's not very father like if you ask me," Iroh replied.

"Did I ask for your opinion General? No," My father said and turned back to me. "So what will it be Millennia?"

I hestiated and looked at Zuko for a quick second. His face was emotionless but his eyes said a thousand words. I found the answer I was looking for in his eyes and I shot out my hand at my father's face.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Iroh and Zuko moved away as I kicked a fire ball at my father. He dodge, grabbed my ankle and threw me across the deck. I banged into the rails and got up to throw a fire ball at him. He dodge it and made the floor burn up in flames. I jumped up on to the rails and looked at him.

"You won't win Millennia. You haven't even learned half the stuff I know," My father said as he put a fire wall in between him and me. "And the moon is no where to be seen. No water bending tonight."

The floor was still on fire and there was still a fire wall in between me and him. I thought quickly as I ran on the railing. I jumped over the wall and blasted him. He blocked it and made the fire wall come at me. I jumped on to the rail again so it would pass me. I made a fire whipped and whipped him on the cheek. He exhaled smoke out of his mouth so I couldn't see. I jumped down off the rails and knew I had made a big mistake. My father grabbed me by the neck and started punching me where my skin was exposed. He threw me against the rails and there I laid with my eyes closed.

"I told you, you wouldn't win," My father said as he rolled me over and put his foot lightly on my throat.

_"Millennia!" My Mother shouted as she looked for me in the woods._

_"Here I am Mama!" I said jumping out of the bushes._

_"Never do that again! You scared me half to death!" My mom replied as she hugged me._

_"I'm sorry Mama," I apologized as I kissed her on the cheek. "I'll never do that again."_

_"Ling!" I heard my Father scream from the house._

_"Father's calling. We have to go," My mother said as she took my hand and walked to the house._

_My father was standing outside the door. It was dark out by the time we got home. _

_My mom bent down. "Get to bed."_

_"But Ma-"_

_"Now!" My Mother exclaimed._

_I ran to bed and when I woke up in the morning, she was dead._

"I know you can hear me Millennia," My father said as he began pressing against my throat. "Do you want to know how your mother really died?"

I put my hands to his foot, trying to get it off. I never opened my eyes but I made a little gesture that said yes.

"When you came home that night I wanted to try for another son. Your mother was stubborn and refused," My father told me pressing down harder on my throat. "I went on a rampage. She knew that I wanted four sons, all Generals. I got three and then we had to have you. I tried to kill you the first moment that I saw you but your mother was futile. I let you live because of her fury. I dragged her into my room," He pressed harder. I could barely breath but I had to stay alive for his moment of truth. "I put my other hand to her forehead and started heating it up. She tried to scream but she couldn't. She tried to fight me off but there was no moon. Your mother was helpless. She did die from a fever, I didn't lie to you about that but it was not a natural fever. I had heated up my hand so much that her body could not take it. Her body shut down. Her heart, her brain, everything in her body died because of the heat."

I snapped my eyes open and breathed fire in to his face. He took his foot off my throat and staggled back towards the floor. I kicked him twice in the stomach, rolled him over and put my foot to his throat. What am I doing? My mother never raised me to kill someone and she wouldn't want that now. I hestiated as I thought about what I was doing and then took my foot away from his throat.

"You are a weakling," My father said getting up.

"No, I don't want to be like you. Killing everyone who defends themselves. Killing everyone who makes you angry. The world doesn't work like that Father. You of all people should know," I growled and took a step towards him. "If you ever get in my way again, I won't hestiate to kill you, even if that's not what I learned. Now, go back on that damn ship of yours and never show your face to me again." And with that I went inside to Zuko's room.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to see Zuko laying beside me. He was on the edge of the bed. Probably because he did not want to scare me when I woke up. I scooted a little closer to him, well, maybe a lot closer to him. We were face to face and my body touching his. I closed my eyes when he opened his. I could feel his reaction. His body contracted and his breathing was irregular. I could feel he only had shorts on because the heat was intense and it would have burned up the shirt in a matter of minutes. I scooted a little closer to him and then there was no more heat and a loud bang. I opened my eyes quickly and looked over the bed.

"You shouldn't have slept on the edge," I giggled. He mumbled something and then looked out the little window.

"It's noon," He said getting up. "I think we should start the day," As he helped me get up.

I looked out the little window. It was nice out and the water looked so blue. We must be near the northern water tribe. I sighed, turned around and walked to the deck with Zuko. I missed the gang. Aang with his air bending, Katara giving everyone hope, and Sokka with his obsession over meat and his sarcasm. Oh and I couldn't forget about Appa and Momo. Mom was always trying to steal Sokka and my food and Appa that big lump who never listened to me when I was steering him.

Buckbeak. My heart gave a jolt as I was reminded of my best friend. I miss him nuzzling me when I was mad. I missed him squawking at me when he was mad. I miss his warm feathers that always got stuck in my hair. I miss the flying and galloping we used to do when Appa didn't want me on him. Yeah, Appa didn't like me so much. Aang said it was because I was part fire bender and the fire benders had hurt him.

"You miss them don't you?"

I looked at Zuko with teary eyes. "Kind of. I mean, they are my friends but I miss my best friend even more."

"And who would that be?" He asked as he opened the deck door.

"Buckbeak," I whispered as I took a step out on the deck.

"Call him," He said.

"What? Aren't you worried that I'll escape?" I teased.

"I trust you," Zuko whispered.

I smiled at his statement then, turned around and whistled. I heard a squawk and Buckbeak came flying down, landed on the ship and got in deffense mode.

"No, it's okay Buckbeak," I soothed him stroking his wings.

He didn't let up his deffensive state but he nuzzled me to say he was going to protect me from them.

"No," I told him looking into his eyes. "They're not going to hurt me or you."

He chirpped and looked at Zuko and Iroh. When he looked at Iroh, his eyes were relaxed and he felt safe. When he looked at Zuko, his eyes became hard as stone and his nostrils grew big.

"Buckbeak," I snarled at him. He looked at me and relaxed. I turned to Iroh and Zuko. "Iroh, would you please come here."

Iroh nodded and slowly made his way towards Buckbeak and I. He stopped when Buckbeak chirpped and backed up but I motioned him to move closer. I pushed Iroh into Buckbeaks face and put his hand on his neck. Buckbeak's eyes became warm and friendly.

"Zuko," I said and motioned him to come forward.

Zuko hesitated, not wanting to be struck by the beast. I quickly ran over to him, took his hand in mine and took him over to Buckbeak. Buckbeak squawked and flapped his wings.

"Buckbeak," I growled at him and he calmed down.

I put Zuko's hand in mine and we stoked Buckbeak on his neck. Buckbeak's eyes were softer now as we stood there stroking him. When his eyes were fully soft and friendly he nuzzled Zuko's face. I giglled.

"He likes you," I said kissing Buckbeak's forehead.

* * *

Zuko's door opened and came in Zhao and Iroh.

"Hello Zuko, Millennia," Zhao said my name like it was cursed. "I'm here to take your crew. I'll need all the help I can get. We're planning to invade the northern water tribe."

My heart skipped a beat. Aang, Katara, and Sokka were probably there right now.

"Take them," Zuko said.

"Thank you," Zhao said as he looked at the duel swords on the wall.

"Go," Zuko hissed and Zhao left along with Iroh.

"Aren't they just antiques?" I asked Zuko looking at the swords.

"Yes," he said simply.

He laid on the bed and moved over for me. I laid silently next to him. What if Zhao got to them. What would he do with Appa and Momo? Katara and Sokka? Would Zhao give Aang to Ozai or... Kill him? I gulped and shivered at the thought but Zuko's heat made me feel safe. I scooted a little closer and put my head back against the metal wall.

"Zuko, Millennia, I'm going for a walk," Iroh said opening the door. "Would you like to come?"

I looked at Zuko.

"Go Millennia," Zuko said as he turned away from me.

I hesitated, not wanting to get up from the warm bed. I slowly got up and walked to Iroh. I looked back at Zuko and closed the door.

* * *

"I think Zuko just needs time to find himself," Iroh was saying as we heard a big blast from behind us. We looked over our shoulders to see Zuko's ship up in flames. With him inside.

"Zuko!" I cried.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

I took a step out on to the sea. It was fresh and calming. I looked at the northern water tribe and back at Zhao's ships. I walked to the northern water tribes gates. They opened the gates and let me in. Because I was walking on water they let me in easily. I nodded to everyone who passed by who were mostly men because in the northern water tribe, the women didn't fight. They healed. I looked over the gates. Zhao and his ships were pretty visable now and I could tell they were ready. I shook my head and started looking for Aang. I had been looking for hours when I got back to the gates.

"Millennia?" Someone whispered.

"Sokka?" I said turning around.

"We're waiting for the fire nation to get close," Sokka mumbled as I saw men lined up along the gates.

I walked over to the gates. I could see one little ship. Where'd they all go? Suddenly, a flaming rock blasted the gates. We all went flying back as the gates cracked. Another flaming rock came and hit a bridge in the city. Another and another came at us. I saw Aang take off towards the ship.

"Did Zuko do anything to you?" Katara asked as she ran to me and hugged me.

"Nothing," I said with my head hanging down.

"What's wrong?" Sokka questioned.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"Watch out!' Someone screamed as more fire rocks came at us.

Everyone of us water benders, even Katara, made a thick ice wall. It didn't break until after the 3rd flaming rock. The rocks kept coming and didn't stop. It was almost twilight and I could feel the moons energy in me. I breathed in deeply, made a huge wave andmoved it towards the fire nations ships. 3 sank immediatly after my attack but Zhao's ship was still floating. They've stopped firing by then. Fire benders know they can't win against water benders when it's a full moon. Appa roared and I ran towards where he landed.

"Millennia!" Aang yelled and hugged me.

"Hey Aang," I laughed.

"Aang," Katara said as she and some water tribe princess came up to us.

Aang sighed. "I can't do it."

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I must've taken out a dozen fire navy ships but there just to many!" Aang exclaimed. "I can't fight them all."

"But, you have to," The Princess said. "You're the Avatar."

"I'm just one kid," Aang sighed.

"We don't need to destroy every ship out there," I mumbled.

* * *

"Our power comes from the spirit of the moon," I over heard the princess say. "Our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."

"The spirits," Aang said. "Maybe, I can find them and get their help."

"How could you do that?" The princess asked.

"The avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world. He can talk to them!" Katara exclaimed.

"Maybe you can get the wisdom from them to win this battle," The princess replied.

"Excuse me but I still don't know you name," I said interupting.

"Yue," She told me smiling.

"Millennia," I said bowing.

"The problem is the last time you got to the spirit world it was by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea," Yue said. "Follow me."

She led us to a door.

"Is this the enterence to the spirit world?" Aang asked.

Yue giggled. "No, you'll have to get there on your own. But, I can take you to the most spiritual place in the north pole," She opened the door and we walked in.

It was beautiful. There was water everywhere. Duh. there was a water fall in the back and in the middle of the lake, there was an oasis. We walked to the oasis. There were koi fish in the little pond going around in circles. One was black with a little white dot on it. The other one was white with a black dot on it.

"You're right Yue. I can feel tranquil," Aang said and sat down on the other side of the pound. He went into medtiation.

Yue and Katara went around to stand behind him while I stared at the Koi fish. I remember when I would sneak on to the palace grounds. There was one pond that I loved. It was little and full with koi fish. Their was a big tree near it so I could hide but still watch the Koi fish. I would stare at them for hours on end.

"He crossed over into the spirit world," I heard Katara say. "He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body that's his way back into the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help," Yue said.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Katara said. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?"

I turned around and froze Zuko in place. Zuko broke out of it and instead of attacking me, he attacked Katara. Katara blocked all his attacks and sent him to the ground.

"Millennia, stay out of this!" Katara hissed.

"But,"

"Stay out!" Katara screamed at me.

I stared at the Koi fish again. I was on the other side of the pond so that they weren't able to hit me.

_I giggled as the Koi fish bumped into each other. I spread my hands apart and made the pond bigger for them. They still bumped into each other. I rolled my eyes as I got up from the under the tree. I ran through the bushes and over the gate. _

"I rise with the sun," I over heard Zuko say.

I looked up to find katara down and Aang in Zuko's hands.

"I do too," I snarled as I kicked a fire ball towards him. He blocked it with his hand and ran with Aang on his back.

I ran after him, kicking and punching fire balls at him. He dodged everyone of them as he ran up the mountain and onto the snowy mounatin top. I took a step onto the edge of the top, and punched a fire ball at him. He turned around and blocked it. We locked eyes for a second. His eyes were full of determination but I could see in his eyes that he was sorry. I tried to put my other foot on the top of the mountain but my foot slipped and I fell. I felt like I was flying, not falling. Someone caught me and put me down on the ground. I opened my eyes.

"Thanks Sokka," I smilied.

"You're welcome," Sokka replied. "Stay here," He said while Yue, Katara and him got on Appa. "Just in case Zuko comes back."

I nodded and watched Appa fly off over the mountain. I sighed and sat by the pond. I watched as the Koi fish went in circles. It was very relaxing and I felt so spiritual. I breathed and realized that it was night. It was a full moon tonight and I felt so powerful.

"Out of my way," Someone said as they threw me over to the other side of the pond.

I should've been paying attention. Zhao grabbed the white koi fish and put it in a bag. The moon turned red as the Koi fish struggled to get out. I went into fighting position.

"Put the fish down Zhao!" I yelled.

Zhao meerly smiled as he let the koi fish suffer. I felt faint but not too much. I would have felt more if I was full a water bender. I glared at Zhao. I punch fire at him and he blocked them easily. Zhao was syaing stuff about how they would talk about him for centuries calling him great things.

"You wish!" I screamed as I fire whipped him.

He blocked that and a guard grabbed me by the arms. Just then, Momo grabbed on to Zhao's head and began playing with his face.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He yelled as the guards tried to get Momo off him. Momo flew to Aang and landed on his shoulder. Katara, Sokka, Aang, Yue and Appa were back. Where was zuko?

"Zhao, you wouldn't just be hurting the water benders," Aang started. "You would be hurting everyone. Even yourself. Without the moon, everything will be un-balanced. You have no idea how much kayos that would bring."

"He is right Zhao," an angry Iroh stepped forward.

"General Iroh," Zhao replied. "Why am I not surprised to discover your treachory?"

"I'm no traitor Zhao. The fire nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you 10 fold! Let it go now!" Iroh screamed at him.

Zhao hesitated, then relaxed and put the moon spirit back into the pond. The moon turned to its rightful color and I didn't feel faint anymore. The guard was still holding my arms when Zhao sent a flame towards the moon sprit and killed it. The moon was no more and Iroh unleashed his fury. I kicked the guard in the stomach and sent him flying back with a fire ball. Everyone went towards the pond. Iroh picked up the dead spirit.

"There's no hope now," Yue cried. "It's over."

"No," Aang said in a deep voice. His arrows started to glow and his eyes too. "It's not over."

Aang went into the middle of the pond. The ocean spirit circled around him as he plunged into the water. All of the ice and water turned to a royal blue. The water in the oasis made a huge wave and turned into some sort of monster. Aang was the heart.

* * *

Iroh put the dead spirit back into the pond. I hung my head down in shame. If I hadn't defeated my Father, Zhao, the destroyer of the moon spirit would have been my husband. Iroh turned to Yue and widen his eyes.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit. Some of its life is in you," He said.

"Yes, it gave me life," Yue replied. "And maybe I can give it back," Yue went to the dead spirit.

"No," Sokka said. "You don't have to do that!"

"It's my duty Sokka."

"I won't let you!" Sokka exlaimed grabbing her hand. "Your father told me to protect you."

"I have to do this," Yue mumbled. She got out of Sokka's grip and put her hands on the spirit that was now in Iroh's hands.

The fish began to glow white. Yue's eyes turned bluer than ever then the fish stopped glowing and Yue's eyes closed. Yue fell to the ground.

"No!" Sokka yelled as he held Yue in his arms. "She's gone. She's gone." Sokka shed a tear.

Yue's body disappeared and the fish glowed again. Iroh put the fish back into the pond. The ocean spirit and the moon spirit swam in a circle again. Yue's spirit came out of the pond.

"Goodbye Sokka," Yue said as she kissed him. "Remember, I'll always be with you." Then she disappeared. The moon went back to normal.

* * *

Buckbeak nuzzled me. I looked up at the sun. As i thought about the past battle I thought about Zuko. How his eyes were bright in the snow. I wondered if Zuko was ever going to stop trying to catch the avatar.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	14. Chapter 14

"Fly straight to the earth kingdom base east from here," Paku was saying.

I was on Buckbeak for 2 reasons. 1 Appa didn't want me on him that time and 2 i wasn't going to the earth kingdom base. I was going to find Aang a fire bending master. Aang was going to learn earth bending from King Bumi so I had to find one. He had to master earth bending first to learn fire bending. Buckbeak and I took off for the earth kingdom and the fire nation. the earth kingdom was huge and it reached the fire nation. When we reached land, we walked for a while.

* * *

4 nights and no luck. I was about to give up when out popped Zuko and Iroh from the bushes.

"Uncle, I told you not to touch the pile of pears!" Zuko yelled as he stood up and faced me.

"Oh, hello Millennia!" Iroh said standing up.

I narrowed my eyes. "The Avatar isn't with me."

"Actually, I don't want to capture the avatar," Zuko mumbled. "We want to help."

"I can't trust you with this," I snarled.

"Trust me Millennia, he has changed!" Iroh exclaimed.

I glared at Zuko for a while weighing my options. On one hand, if I don't bring a fire bender back to teach Aang, were doomed. On the other hand if I bring Zuko and Iroh, Sokka will think I'm crazy and tie me up. Doomed or tied up. Doomed or tied up.

"Fine, but Sokka isn't going to like this," I mumbled motioning for them to get on Buckbeak.

Iroh got on first. I sat behind Iroh and Zuko sat behind me. I took the reigns, kicked Buckbeak twice and we flew up into the sky.

* * *

"Where are we?" Iroh asked as we flew above a huge swamp.

"I don't know but it's no where near Omashu," I whispered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Appa!" I yelled and flicked the reigns for Buckbeak to go faster. But, he didn't go faster.

"Millennia!" I heard Katara scream from Appa. "Omashu was taken over by the fire nation! King Bumi said that there was another earth bender that could teach Aang!"

"Come on Buckbeak," I growled kicking his sides. He squawked and flapped his wings but didn't go faster. Actually, he was slowing down.

"Millennia, I think I know why Buckbeak isn't flying faster," Zuko said as he poked my shoulder.

I turned around and heard Sokka scream "Tornado!"

I kicked Buckbeak hard, trying to get away from the Tornado but we were already in it.

I woke up in dirty, muddy water. I sat up and looked around. No one was with me. I stood up and lit a flame in my hand. I started walking through the vines and plants of the swamp. where was that tornado? It couldn't have disappeared already. What about the swamp? It should have destroyed the swamp. It didn't make any sense. I wasn't enjoying the water. It was muddy and disgusting. At least I could still bend it with all that earth in it. Something screamed and I went into fighting position. I looked up into the trees and saw a screaming owl. I sighed and started walking again.

It seemed like hours before I saw someone. I narrowed my eyes to see who it was. Their back was to me and they had a water tribe dress on. They were short and their brown hair was past their waist.

"Mom?" I said running up to her.

I touched her and she became a stone. I forgot that the swamp could do that to you. I sighed and started looking for the others again. It was darker then before and I was getting tired. Aang and the rest have probably found Zuko and Iroh by now. I could imagine how Sokka is right now. He would be screaming at me. I sat under a tree and closed my eyes. I couldn't tell what time it was but I didn't care. I was alone, cold, wet and wanted to sleep. I sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

I sat up quickly, looking around. There were crocs all over the place coming towards me. I screamed and climbed up the tree. I sat there for a second trying to figure out what to do. I looked down to the crocs who were trying to snap at my feet. I looked up to see a little opening in the canopy. Maybe, if I sent a flare into the sky, someone would see it and come help me. I punched a fire ball into the sky and it made a boom sound. The crocs looked at it and then went back to snapping at my feet. I kept sending flares into the sky until someone came.

The vines started to move and grab the crocs by the ankles. Someone sent a wave, smashing some of them into a tree. Now, why didn't I think of that? Someone blew fire at them. That made them scurry away into the swamp. I looked to see if they were all gone and then before I came down, looked for the people who helped me. It was some swamp guys and the gang, even Zuko and Iroh. I jumped down from where I was sitting in the tree.

"Thank you! I thought I was croc food," I exclaimed.

"You are very welcome!" One of the swamp guys said.

"Now, come and eat with us," Another one said.

"You must be hungry," Iroh laughed as we started walking towards a camp.

"We couldn't find you!" Sokka yelled.

"I was looking for you," I replied.

"I wanted to ask you what you were doing with Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I missed you too Sokka. Thanks for caring," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"But Iroh explained everything," Sokka ignored my sarcasm.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm gonna skip avatar day and go straight to the blind Bandit. Reviews please?**


	15. Chapter 15

"It's pricey but I really do like it," Sokka was saying.

We were in an earth kingdom town and Sokka was figuring out if he wanted to buy a bag or not.

"Then you should get it. You deserve something nice," Katara replied.

"I do, don't I? But no, it's too expensive. I shouldn't," Sokka said.

"Either buy or don't buy it," I mumbled sitting next to Zuko. He was wearing a hat so he couldn't be reconized. Iroh was with Sokka trying to decide for him.

"Looks like its someones time of the month," Sokka growled at me.

I glared at him. My eyes screamingI can water bend you out of here. Sokka shrank back and turned to the bag again.

"You know what? I'm gonna get it," Sokka smiled.

"Finally," I sighed and I stood up.

"Hey," A guy whispered to me and Zuko. "You like earth bending? You like throwing rocks? Then check out master Yu's earth bending acadamy," He gave me a coupon and walked away.

"Hey Aang," I said giving him the coupon.

"Free lesson for Master Yu's earth bending Acadamy?" Aang said.

"This might be your chance," Katara told him.

We walked to the address. A guard told Aang to get dressed in a earth bending out fit. We watched as the lesson started. I yawned as I watched.

_"I just took over another earth kingdom town," My Father told us at Dinner._

_"Great Dad," Damir said._

_"Yes, just great," I mumbled not wanting to eat._

_"Some day Millennia, you will be a great Admiral just like me," Father said._

_"I'll try to hold in my joy," I whispered as I threw out the remains of my food._

"He's not the one," Aang said when the lesson was over.

"Great," I moaned and got up.

"It's on the island of nonya... None of ya business," A earth bender said to Aang and the other one laughed. They walked away.

"What's that all about?" Zuko asked.

"They were talking about an earth bending tortament and I wanted to know where it was," Aang sighed.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hold on," I said and ran after the boys. "Hey strong guys, wait up!" I ran around the corner after them. They stopped and looked back.

"Why, hello there," One said.

"I heard you talking about an earth bending tortament. I wanted to know where it was," I said in a seductive tone.

"Earth rumble 6 is under ground just off from this town," The guy said.

"Thank you," I said as I froze them to a wall. I came running back to Aang and the gang. "Are you ready to find your earth bending master? Cause, we're going to Earth Rumble 6!"

"How did you get them to tell you?" Zuko asked.

"Oh," I shrugged. "A girl has her ways."

* * *

"Hey, front row seats!" Aang exclaimed as we sat down. "I wonder why no one else is sitting here."

Just then, a bolder came up towards u and hit the seats next to us.

"Uh, I think that's why," Iroh said.

"Welcome to Earth Rumble 6! I am your host Shin Fu!" A guy in the ring yelled.

Katara sighed. "This is just going to be some guys chucking rocks at each other isn't it?"

"That's what me and Zuko paid for," Sokka smiled.

"The rules are simple! Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win!" Shin Fu yelled and jumped up to his spot. "Round 1! The Boulder verses the Hippo!"

"Boring," I mumbled looking at my nails.

"Next round!" Shin Fu yelled.

"Wait, that was quick," I said.

"The Boulder verses Fire nation Min!" Shin Fu yelled.

I laughed. "He's gonna get pumbled!"

"All rise for the fire nation national athem!" Min said getting on one knee. "Oh Fire lord! My flames burn for the!"

Everyone booed and threw rocks at him.

"Go back to the fire nation!" Sokka and I screamed as we threw rocks at him. Zuko looked at me sternally.

"Sorry," I said shrinking back.

Min went flying towards the rock near us. That was quick.

"Yeah! Woohoo!" Sokka yelled. "The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!"

* * *

We went through many rounds with the Boulder. Iroh was starting to get into it now. Booing and cheering with Sokka. Now, it was time for the Boulder to verse the champion.

"Now, the moment you have all been waiting for," Shin Fu announced. "The Boulder verses, your champion, the Blind Bandit!"

There, on the other side of the ring was a small, blind girl. She waited for the Boulder to make a move.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl," The Boulder stated.

"Sounds to me like you're scared Boulder," The Blind Bandit said.

The Boulder made a face. "the Boulder is over his conflicted feelings and now he's ready to bury you in a rockalanche!"

"Oh boy," I mumbled.

"Whenever you're ready, the pebble," The Blind Bandit laughed.

"Now that was funny!" I exclaimed laughing.

the Boulder took a step towards her. She went into fighting position. He started to take another step when the Blind Bandit kicked the rock and sent a small tunnel towards him. He stepped down on the tunnel and the tunnel made him do a split.

"Ouch," Zuko whimpered.

The Blind Bandit made a slashing movement and rocks came out of the ring and threw The Boulder out of the ring. Everyone cheered for the Blind Bandit.

"Your winner and still the champion, The Blind Bandit!" Shin Fu yelled. He jumped down from where he was and stood next to the Blind Bandit. "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering a bag of gold pieces to anyone who could defeat the Blind Bandit!"

"I wouldn't fight her even if it was for a whole palace full o gold pieces," I said.

Zuko looked at me, smiled and pushed me down on to the ring.

"Ah! We have ourselves a challanger!" Shin Fu said helping me up. "What is your name?"

"Millennia," I whispered.

"Millennia verses the Blind Bandit!" Shin Fu announced.

"Go Millennia!" Iroh cheered.

I looked over at the Blind Bandit. I got into fighting position and waited. I quietly took some out of the air, made ice daggers and sent it over to the Blind Bandit. She dodge them and sent me up with one stomp of her foot. She made a bump in the ring and I came crashing down on my stomach. She threw me out of the ring and everyone cheered. I held my stomach and limped to where we were sitting.

"Thank you Zuko. Thank you," I weezed still holding my stomach.

"Would anyone else want to fight the Blind Bandit?" Shin Fu asked.

"I will!" Aang said jumping into the ring.

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting down here?" The Blind Bandit asked.

"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you," Aang said.

"Boo, no talking!" Sokka yelled.

"Don't boo at him!" Katara smacked Sokka's hand.

"I can't believe you pushed me into that ring!" I yelled at Zuko. "That really hurt!"

Zuko sighed and quickly kissed me on the lips. "That better?"

"Apology accepted," I said in a daze.

By that time, Aang had defeated the Blind Bandit.

* * *

"Now I'm really glad that I bought this bag. It really matches thi belt," Sokka said.

"That is a big relief," Zuko mumbled.

"If we want to find the Blind Bandit, the Earth Bending Acadamy is a good place to start," Aang replied as we walked into the acadamy.

"Oh great," The guys that I had froze to the wall were there. "You again."

I took a step towards them and glared at them. They blocked their faces with their hands and screamed.

"Yeah, I thought so," I growled and stepped back.

"Nicely done," Zuko and Sokka said.

"Hey," One of them said. "You're the kid who beat the Blind Bandit."

"We need to talk to her. Do you guys know where she lives?" Aang asked them.

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery. She shows up to fight, then disappears."

"Let me handle this," I whispered to Aang. I stomped up to one of the boys. "You're not telling us everything."

"No no, I swear. He's telling the truth!" The boy said.

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person," Aang mumbled. "In my vision, I saw a girl, in a white dress, with a pet flying boar."

"Well, the flying boar is the symbol of the Bay Fong family," The other boy said. "They're the richest people in town."

The other boy came out from behind him. "Yeah but they don't have a daughter."

"Flying boar is good enough for me," Aang said starting to walk out of the Acadamy. "Let's check it out."

I slowed down hearing the boys mumbled something. "Hey, I got my eye on you."

* * *

We got to the edge of the town and saw the flying boar over a doorway..

"I think it'll be best if Zuko and I wait by Appa," Iroh said.

"Yeah, I'll come with you," I replied turning to Aang. "You go on."

Aang, Katara and Sokka nodded and went around to the side. We walked through the streets. Iroh stopped to look at the price of tea here.

"I haven't had tea in so long," Iroh mumbled sadly.

I smiled and walked into the store. I walked up to the counter and asked for 3 cups of Jasmine. I put three gold pieces into the guys hand and he handed me three cups of jasmine. I walked out of the store and handed Iroh his cup.

"Here you go I- I mean Mushi," I smiled.

"Thank you Millennia! You didn't have to," Iroh said taking a sip of the tea. "Jasmine. Great choice!"

"I told you jasmine was my favorite," I giggled and handed Zuko his cup.

Zuko looked into the cup and cringed. I elbowed him in the ribs. "Come on, it's not going to hurt you."

"I know," Zuko mumbled and drank the whole thing down.

I smiled and took a sip. It felt warm going down my throat and into my stomach. It was getting dark out and no one was on the streets.

"Better go look for Appa," Zuko said throwing out the cups.

"Right," I replied.

We went to the place where Appa was supposed to be but no Appa. Only Buckbeak.

"I guess we're sleeping on the floor tonight," I stated as I laid down next to buckbeak.

I stared up at the stars while Zuko and Iroh slept. the stars were beautiful I got to say. It was a creseant moon tonight. I sighed and turned over. I looked at Zuko who was fsat asleep. I sighed and thought about the meaning of love again.

_"Love is the only thing we have left Millennia,"_

_"Mom?" I asked._

_We were in a meadow with all kinds of flowers from all over the nations. There was a running creek off to the side._

_"Yes my dear," My mom said._

_"I miss you so much," I cried and hugged her._

_"You don't have to miss me," Mom said. "You are me in every way possible."_

_"You aren't a fire bender," I sighed._

_"Yet, I fell in love with a fire bender and you are too," My mom replied._

_"I don't know what to do about it. I don't want Zuko to turn out being like his father or father."_

_"Trust me. He won't,"_

"Millennia!"

"What?" I said sitting up quickly.

"This here is Toph," Sokka said pointing to the Blind Bandit.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I smiled.

"We'll be going now. I think Appa will let you on tonight," Aang said patting Appa on the head.

I quickly climbed up Appa and quickly fell back to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry this was a very long chapter. I might not be able to update until next saturday. I've got school. Reviews please?**


	16. Chapter 16

"I've got a question for you Millennia," Zuko said crawling to me.

"Go for it," I said staring out into the horizon.

"why did you trust me so quickly after I had captured Aang at the north pole?" He asked.

"Because it was either I don't bring back a fire bending teacher and the world would be doomed or I bring you and Iroh back and Sokka think I'm crazy and put me in a hospital. So I picked the second choice," I answered.

"We should get some rest," Sokka said as he steered Appa towards a field.

Everyone got off Appa and started to help un pack.

"Wow, you guys picked a good place to land! The grass is so soft," Toph said.

"That's not grass," Iroh said.

"Appa's shedding," Sokka told her.

"Gross," Katara said.

"That's not gross," Said Aang. "Rebirth, flowers bluming and Appa gets a new coat during the spring."

"Ah, the beauty of spring," I replied.

Appa sneezed and fur got all over us. I started coughing and Katara tried to stop him from shaking.

"It makes a great wig!" Sokka said showing us his furry wig.

"And a great beard," Aang said copying Iroh's beard.

"Excuse me, does anyone have a razor? Cause I got some hairy pits!" Toph exclaimed showing us her pit fur.

Sokka, Aang, Toph and Iroh laughed while Zuko, Katara and I stood there. Zuko had fur side burns which made him look like Zhao. Aang sneezed, bumped into Appa and fell to the ground with fur all over his back.

"Boys," Katara and I sighed as we shook off the fur.

* * *

We were putting up the camp when Katara went over to Toph. I could sense that a argue was about to go on even though I couldn't hear what they were saying. Zuko went to help Sokka and Aang with Appa's saddle while I collected water from the air. I watched as Aang air bended Appa's saddle off and come crashing down on to Zuko and Sokka. I giggled and put the water in a pot. Katara went back over to Toph and started talking to her.

"Well, isn't this nice. I never thought about traveling with the Avatar," Iroh said.

I nodded and looked up into the sky.

"We better get some rest," Zuko said picking me up and holding me.

"Zuko put me down!" I laughed.

* * *

"Theres something coming towards us!" Toph yelled getting out of her rock tent and running over to us.

I sat up and yawned. "What is it?"

"It feels like an avalanche but also not an avalanche," Toph said feeling the ground.

"Your powers of perception are frighting," Sokka said sarcastically.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked.

"Better safe then sorry," Zuko mumbled packing our stuff away.

We set off to another spot where we could sleep. I didn't bother looking out to see what this thing was. All I wanted to do was sleep. We landed in a field again. Toph jumped off of Appa.

"Land sweet land," She sighed. "Well, see you in the morning!" And she made a rock tent.

Zuko helped me down and we started setting up camp.

"Actually, could you help us set up?" Katara asked Toph.

"Really? You want me to help you unpack Sokka's funking smelling sleeping bag?" Toph questioned.

"Well yeah," Katara answered and walked over to Toph.

"Oh boy," I said and un rolled my sleeping bag.

"And water tart," I heard Toph say and point to me.

"What? Water Tart?" I growled.

"And Sparky over there," Toph pointed to Zuko when she said Sparky.

"Sparky?" He asked while I laughed.

"Making out in the middle of the night."

That made me stop laughing and shrink back.

"How could you be so mean!" Katara said as she punched Toph's rock tent.

"easy as Sparky can make Water Tart groan," Toph yelled back.

"What!" I said running over there and started doing the same thing as Katara.

"Okay okay. You both need to calm down," Aang said getting a little too close to us.

"Both?" Katara asked.

"We're completly calm!" I yelled while my eye twitched.

Aang backed away.

* * *

Katara and I were looking up at the stars. I decided to insult Toph.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight. To bad you can't see them Toph!" I exclaimed while Katara laughed.

She grunted and sent two tunnels at us making us go up in the air. I landed on Zuko while Katara landed on Sokka. Sokka pushed Katara off while Zuko placed me on the ground next to him.

"How is a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earth bending?" Sokka asked.

Toph opened her tent. "That thing is back."

"Well, how far away is it?" Iroh asked.

"Maybe we can get an hour or two of sleep," Sokka said.

"I don't think so," I said pointing up above the trees. Smoke.

We all packed up quickly. Zuko and Iroh got on Appa while he wouldn't let me on.

"You let them on and not me?" I asked Appa. He roared and took off.

I sighed and got on Buckbeak. We flew towards the mountains and landed on the flat top.

"I'm just going to find the softest spot of dirt and go to sleep," Sokka said rolling out of the saddle and crawling his way towards the softest pile of dirt.

"I'm with you Sokka," I yawned and fell off Buckbeak.

"Come on guys go to sleep and stop with the argueing. We don't what is after us and we don't even know who it is," Aang said laying down.

"Maybe it's Zuko," Katara said.

"Hey, I'm over here!" Zuko exclaimed rolling over.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Zuko," Katara apologized. Zuko put up his hand and dropped it down.

"Will everyone just shut up!" I yelled and laid on my stomach.

"No Momo," Sokka said. "Sleepy time."

Buckbeak squawked and flapped his wings.

"Oh no," Sokka and I said.

"They couldn't have followed us!" Aang exclaimed.

"I can feel them with my own 2 feet!" Toph said.

"Well," Zuko said getting up.

"We're just going to have to fight," Iroh said getting into position.

"Right and fall asleep while doing it?" I asked.

"Who knows? Maybe they're friendly," Aang said going to the side.

We all wandered to the side to find out who it is. 3 girls on lizards came out of it. They were all in fire nation outfits.

"My sister is defiantly not friendly," Zuko hissed as he got into position.

"Neither is Mai," I snarled as I got into water bending position.

"Who's that other girl?" Sokka asked.

"Ty Lee," Me and Zuko stated. "She's friendly but not with Azula."

They came at us on the lizards.

"We can take them! 3 on 6," Toph said.

"Actually it's 3 on 7," Sokka replied.

"Oh yeah, sorry Sokka I wasn't counting you. You no, no bending and all,"

"I can still fight!" Sokka yelled.

"Okay, 3 on 6 plus Sokka," Toph said.

Toph made sharps rocks come out of the ground in front of them. The lizards climbed over them. Everybody ran to Appa while me and Toph stayed. Toph made a wall of earth come up. Azula made a hole in the wall with lighting. Mai threw some knives at us. I made an ice wall and motioned to Toph to get on Appa. I made the dirt slick with ice and hopped on to Appa. Appa flew up high and roared. he didn't want me on.

"Buckbeak come here," I sighed and jumped on Buckbeak.

I was falling aslep when I heard Appa and Buckbeak snoring. I opened my eyes to find Buckbeak asleep. I kicked Buckbeak awake and he soared high into the sky. The sun was rising and we hadn't gotten any sleep that whole night. we landed by a little stream and got off. I yawned and looked at the sun.

"Everyone's exusted, lets just get some rest," Aang said.

"No, I wanna hear what Katara has to say," Toph huffed. "You think I have issues?"

"I'm just saying, maybe if you helped out earlier, we could've gotten some rest," Katara said.

"You wouldn't get any rest with Water Tart and Sparky making out!" Toph exclaimed.

"Hey! Don't bring us into this!" Zuko yelled.

"So, Sugar Queen, you're blaming me for this?" Toph stomped the ground.

"No no," Aang said standing in front of the two. "She's not blaming you."

"No, I'm blaming her!" Katara snorted.

"Hey! I never asked you for diddle do da! I carry my own weight! Besides, if there's anyone you wanna blame is sheddy over here!" Toph pointed to Appa.

"What? You're blaming Appa?" Aang asked.

"Yeah! Every where we go he's leaving a trail!" Toph said taking some loose fur off of Appa.

"How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life 3 times today!" Aang exclaimed. "If there's anyone who's to blame it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight but you're not! Appa is!"

"Okay okay," Iroh said. "We all just got to calm down."

"I'm out of here," Toph said picking up her stuff and leaving.

"Well, there goes your earth bending teacher," I sighed.

"She's right you know," Zuko said taking some of Appa's loose hair.

"Ugh! I just yelled at my earth bending teacher! How am I supposed to learn earth bending now?" Aang asked.

"I'll go with her," Iroh said and walked into the forest after Toph.

"You know what Appa needs?" I questioned.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"A good bath," I answered.

* * *

"Now you're all clean boy!" Aang exclaimed.

"But what are we supposed to do with the crazy girls?" Katara asked.

"I've got an idea," Aang replied putting some of Appa's fur into a bag. "Zuko and Millennia will come with me this way and you and Sokka go on Appa and go south."

Zuko and I got on Buckbeak and took off with Aang on his staff. Katara and Sokka got on Appa and went the other way. Aang opened the bag of fur and dropped it piece by piece. Buckbeak took some feathers from his chest and dropped it feather by feather. A gave his neck a pat to say "Good boy." We flew into an old, abandoned town in the middle of no where. Aang landed in the middle of the town and sat down. We hid behind a building and waited.

"I bet my sister is going to follow the trail," Zuko whispered.

I nodded. She's good at tracking. I guess it runs in the family. Zuko's a good tracker too. Buckbeak squawked and flapped his wings. I shushed him and peaked over at Aang.

"Azula," I hissed.

Zuko jumped off Buckbeak and ran out from behind the building. Buckbeak galloped to the other side and I jumped off him in fighting position.

"Well, we've got a traitor, the avatar and," Azula said as she looked at me and smiled her evil smile. "I see we have two traitors."

"I am not a traitor Azula," I snarled at her.

"We'll see," She said getting into fighting position.

We waited for someone to make the first move. Of coarse, it was Azula. Azula shot fire at Zuko sending him back into a building. I sent a a wave of fire at her. She jumped, twirled and fire came out of her fingers. I covered myself with ice and then sent it shooting up towards Azula. She fell down and started running towards Aang. I picked the water out of the air and threw it at her. She turned around and blasted me with fire. It sent me back into a building. The wood fell on top of me and I couldn't get out. If a put the wood on fire, then I'l get burned. I struggled to get out. It seemed like forever until Iroh came running towards me. He picked up the wood on top of me, helped me up and started for Zuko who was lying on the floor.

"Zuko," Iroh said.

"Zuko," I said.

Zuko fluttered his eyes open. Iroh put out his hand.

"Get up," Iroh stated.

Zuko grabbed his hand, got up and we ran towards Azula. Everyone was there now. Katara, Sokka, even Toph. We backed Azula up into a corner and she shot her hands up.

"Okay, you win. A princess always surrenders with honor," She said her eyes moving from face to face.

My eyes drifted to Zuko then to Toph. I wonder what Iroh said to get her back. My eyes quickly drifted over the rest of the group before I was shot with Azula's lighting. I fell back to the ground. My eyes closed, just moments away from unconsciousness. I tried to stay awake as much as I can. Hearing Zuko scream no and hearing that Azula got away. 3 people came towards me. I would've guessed it was Iroh, Zuko and Katara.

"I can heal her," I heard Katara say.

"It's not going to work. It's too close to the heart," Iroh said.

"I can heal some of it though," I could hear Katara faintly.

I heard water and then I felt it serge through my chest. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream. Someone took my hand and squeezed it. I guess it was Zuko. The pain stopped and I fell unconsciousness.

* * *

**Wow, my chapters are getting longer. Review please?**


	17. Chapter 17

When I woke up, I was on Appa in a big canyon. I tried to sit up but a hand pushed me back down. The hand was Zuko's and he looked at me like he was killed and brought back to life. I laid back down and thought for a second what had happened. Azula. That was enough thinking for one day. I sat up before Zuko could push me down again.

"Where is everyone?" I asked examining my body.

"Aang and Toph left for some earth bending practice and Sokka and Katara are searching for food," Zuko answered.

IMy chest was wrapped in bandages. The bandages went from my chest to my right shoulder. The wound hurt whenever I breathed in but I would get used to that. Zuko handed me a cup of what looked like tea.

"I made it myself," He stated. "I hope it's good."

I looked at Iroh nervously. He moved his eyes left and right to say no. I shrugged and took a sip. It was not good at all. I swallowed and drank the rest.

"Very refreshing," I said putting the cup down.

"Would you like to come watch Aang earth bend with me?" Zuko said standing up.

"Sure," I smiled.

Zuko helped me up and we went into the biggest part of the canyon. Aang was on the other side, about to move a rock. He punched it and sent himself flying back. I giggled and then gritted my teeth. It hurt when I laughed. I went around the bend and sat at the edge of a river. Maybe, I would do some meditating today. That would be a good idea. But I needed some candles. I'd ask Iroh for those. For now, I will just sit here for a while. Zuko was watching Aang to see how much of a student he really was. Zuko was going to teach him Fire Bending instead of Iroh. I thought it was odd but Zuko said it was his destiny.

* * *

I lit the candles, crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I deeply breathed in and out for a while. I could hear everything and I could feel everything. The birds calling to each other and the leaves blowing in the wind. Toph stomping to me. I sighed and continued meditating.

"Hey water tart," She said. "What's this thing?"

I opened one eye to see that in her hand was my metallic braclet that my family had given to me when I was a baby. "That's my braclet..."

"Well," She conituned not letting me finish. She put a nut down on the rock I was sitting on. "It's a good nut cracker," And she slamed my braclet into the nut.

My eyes glared at her and I snorted. "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" She asked and put another nut on to the rock.

"No!" I growled and lept on to her. "Give me that!"

She handed my braclet to me. "Thank you for showing Aang how angry he has to be."

I let her up, blew out the flames on the candles and brought them back to Iroh. I went to the little river around the bend from where I was this morning. I sat down and played with a water ball in my hand. It still hurt to breath. My wound was getting in the way of everything. I started to sing what the water benders would sing to the moon. Except the sun was out so it really wouldn't do anything. I stopped when I realized it hurt. No singing, no laughing, no anything. Today was a boring day. I haven't seen Sokka in a while. He was probably still hunting. Katara was with Aang and Toph as they practiced.

I stood up and figured I would start on my fire bending. I haven't practiced in a while. It would hurt me but I didn't care. I wanted to try attacks in water bending only with fire. I looked around and saw a big rock on the other side of the river. I waded into the river to get to the other side. I stopped the current until I got of the river. I stood from the rock and thought about what to do. I could make a fire ball, send it towards the rock and seperate it into little flames that would hit every where on the rock.

I made a fire ball and sent it towards the rock. When it was just about to hit, I spread my fingers, trying to get the fire ball into seperate little flames. The back of the fire began to split but went back into position as it hit the rock. Darn it. Let me try again. I made a smaller fire ball this time, thinking that it would split easier. I sent it towards the rock trying to split it again. The back didn't split this time and it hit the rock. One more time. I tried again and failed again.

"Why can't I do this?" I mumbled to himself.

"You're not spreading your fingers out quick enough."

I smirked and turned towards the river. On the other side was Zuko watching me.

"How long have you been there?" I questioned.

"Since the first try," He said wading into the river.

Zuko tried to get to the other side where I was but the current was too strong. He could only stay in one place. If he stumbled while he waded then he would fall and be carried down the river. I pushed back the current so he could get through. He went straight towards me and went around to my back. He put his hands on mine. He put me through the steps. Making a fire ball and seperating it. Seperating fire was harder then it seemed. I had to move my fingers quicker than I was.

"Now you try," Zuko said as he backed away from me.

I breathed deeply and made a fire ball. I sent it towards then rok and waited until it was close to the rock. I quickly spread my fingers out just like Zuko showed me. The fire spread into tiny flames and hit every where on the rok, just like I wanted it to do. I turned around and bowed to Zuko.

"Thank you Sefu Zuko," I said trying to make him feel special.

He bowed trying to hide his smile. "You're welcome pupil Millennia."

I looked into his golden eyes that flashed frusturation. I looked at him confused. "Why are you frustuared Zuko?"

He sighed and sat down on the rock. "Because Aang isn't getting earth bending and I'm afriad that he won't master it in time to learn fire bending."

I put my hands on his shoulders and put my lips down to his ear. "Aang will master earth bending before you know it."

Zuko looked at me with a little bit of frustation still in his eyes but hope was mostly in his eyes. I thought hope is something that got in the way of everything. I thought hope was useless. But I found out over the years that hope was people's way of believing that they could do something. That someone else could do something.

* * *

"I moved a rock!" Aang yelled coming into the camp with Sokka, Katara, and Toph.

"Congrats!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Sokka, where have you been?" I asked.

"Don't ask," He said.

"She already did," Iroh pointed out.

"I'm going to bed. Night," Sokka mumbled and got into his sleepbag.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	18. Chapter 18

"What's out here?" Zuko and Sokka asked.

I flipped through Aang's water bending scrolls not listening. There were water bending moves not even I learned but I wanted to try them out. Unfortunatly, we had stopped in a desert. tNo water anywhere. No lakes, rivers, nothing. I could barely take anything out of the air. I sighed and put the scrolls away.

"It's not like we have a map of the fire nation!" Sokka exclaimed to Aang.

"Uhm," I cleared my throat. "I do."

Sokka turned to me. "Oh really now?"

I nodded. I took my mother's necklace and opened it. Inside, there was a little piece of paper folded up inside. I took it out and unfolded it. It was a big map of the fire nation.

"And if we lose it?" Sokka asked.

Zuko, Iroh and I stared at him.

"What? Sokka questioned and then realized why we were staring at him. "Oh right. Fire benders."

"Very good Sokka," I stated and put the map back into my necklace.

"Katara," Aang said getting up off the ground. "Where would you like to go on your mini vacation?"

See, we were all taking "mini" vacations. Iroh had picked a spring not far from where we were. Aang had picked here, wherever here is. Zuko had picked a rocky mountain top with a spring on it. Well, Iroh made him pick it. Toph, Sokka and I did not get to pick yet.

"How about, the misty palms oasis," Katara answered.

"I've been there! It's really refreshing!" Aang exclaimed.

* * *

"This is really refreshing," I said sarcastically.

The whole village was crumbling. The ice in the middle of it was almost gone and there was no palm trees.

"Must of changed ownerships since I've been here," Aang coughed.

We walked into the little old town. There was an old dog licking the evaporating ice. We walked into a building with sand benders outside of it. They glared at us as we walked inside. Zuko pulled me in close and glared back. The people inside were either sleeping or bored to death.

"One mango please," A man said to the bar tender.

He cut off a bowl of ice, chopped up three mangos and put water in it. The guy gave the bar tender a gold piece and he took the drink.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we're here," Sokka said.

Sokka pushed me and Zuko out of the way and talked to the bar tender. The guy that order the drink bumped into Aang and spilled it on him.

"Don't worry," Aang said. "I clean up easy," And he air bended the drink out of his clothes.

"You're a living realic," The guy stated. "An air nomad. Right in front of me."

"And she can bend water and fire," Aang pointed over to me.

"Do you know why?" The guy said walking to me.

"Uhm, no?" I said as he examined me.

"Because when you were born of different parents, your body didn't know which element it would want to bend. You were strong and powerful enough to bend fire but you were as forgiving and caring as a water bender to water bend so your body picked both," The guy explained to me.

"Uhm, thank you for explaining that," I replied.

"I'm proffesor Zang. Head of Anthropology at the university in Ba Sing Say," Proffessor Zang said. "Tell me," He said grabbing Aang's arm and studying the arrow. "Which air temple do you hail from?"

"The southern temple," Aang answered.

"Oh splendid!" Zang exclaimed studying his head. "Tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of you people?"

"Uhm, are fruit pies an agricultural product?" Aang asked.

"Oh truly fascinating."

"So professor, you're obiously a well traveled guy," Sokka started. "Do you have a more updated map? Ours seems to be a little dated."

"Certaintly!" Zang exclaimed giving a map to Sokka.

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert," Iroh said pointing to the dotted lines on the map.

"All in vain," Zang replied. "I've found all ancient civilizations all over the earth kingdom but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel. Wong Shitong's Library."

"You've spent years walking through the desert trying to find some guys library?" Toph asked.

"This library is more valuable than any gold little lady," Zang stated making Toph a little upset when he called her little lady. "It is said to contain a vast collection of books and knowledge is priceless."

"I know where I want to go on my mini vacation," Sokka said. "To Wong Shitong's Library!"

"We have to find it first," Zang said.

"Proffesor, would you like to see our sky bison?" Sokka asked.

We walked out of the building straight to Appa. The sand benders were near Appa trying to capture him.

"Sand benders! Away from the sky bison!" Zang yelled as they took off on their carts. They bended the sand to make it go.

We all got Appa except for me.

"Come on Appa!" I yelled. He roared in my face and closed his eyes. "Fine! I'll ride Buckbeak!"

I whistled for Buckbeak. He squawked and landed right next to me.

"You have a hippogrif?" Zang asked. "They're rare!"

I nodded and we took off for the desert. Buckbeak soared right next to Appa so I could hear every word the gang said. The sun was hot and the air was dry. Good old desert. I sighed and tore my sleeves off my outfit. I looked at Zuko who was trying to catch my eye for a while. He motioned for me to fly closer so he could get on. I pushed my right leg into Buckbeak who in turn, folded his wings and flew right next to Appa. Zuko quickly got on and we soared farther away from Appa but just close enough so that we could hear every word.

* * *

It felt like we were flying for hours. The sun was getting hotter as we flew into the middle of the desert.

Toph opened her eyes and pointed out into the desert. "There it is!" She yelled.

Everyone looked over to where she was pointing. They looked at her when they realized that she was kidding.

"That's what it's going to sound like when one of you spot it," Toph said waving her hand in front of her face.

I mumbled a little curse that even Zuko couldn't hear. It was in the ancient Fire nation tongue. Only a few still know it and I was one of those few.

"Down there," Sokka said pointing down to the desert. "What's that?"

We turned Appa and Buckbeak down to the tower. We got off and looked up at it.

"Forget it," Katara said. "The builing in this picture is ginormous."

Just then, a little fox came from over the hill carrying what seemed to be a scroll. It ran up the tower and into it.

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers," Zang said.

Aang, Katara and Sokka looked at the picture of the builing again. Iroh took out a fan and fanned himself.

"It's as hot as Zuko's room on my ship was," Iroh stated.

"It was pretty hot in there," I replied.

Zuko mumbled something and crossed his arms.

"This is the library!" Sokka exclaimed pointing to the tower on the picture. "It matches!"

"My whole lifes work is buried in sand?" Zang asked. "Oh well, time to start digging."

"That won't be necesary," Toph said putting a hand to the tower. "The inside is completely in tact and the inside is huge!"

"That fox thing went through that little window," Sokka said. "I say we climb up there and give it a look."

"I say that you guys go ahead without me," Toph replied.

"Yeah, I'll stay out here with Toph. you guys go," I told them slowly moving away from Zuko.

Sokka threw a rope up to the window and started climbing. When everyone was in, Buckbeak, Appa, Toph and I sat down. Toph and I started talking about random stuff. Fire bending, Earth bending, life, being blind.

* * *

It seemed hours that they were in there. Then something happened. The tower began to sink.

"No!" Toph yelled clawing her hands into the tower to hold it up.

I looked around to see if I could do anything to help Toph. dust, dirt and sand blew in the wind and I couldn't see anything. Sand Benders. I took whatever water I could out of the air and started whipping it into the dust. I didn't want to fire bend and give myself away. I heard Buckbeak squawk and Appa roar.

"I'm sorry Buckbeak," I mumbled. "But I have to save Appa."

I started whipping it into the direction of Appa's roar. I heard Buckbeak Squawk getting farther away. A tear ran down my cheek. When I could see again, Appa was gone. Buckbeak was gone. I started hyseritcal crying as I sat down next to where Toph was holding up the tower. I hugged my knees and cried into them. Toph put the tower down and stood away from me.

"Millennia, where's Appa?" Aang asked.

I just shook my head and cried even more. I took one hand out from under me, picked up a handful of sand and impersenated the sand benders.

"You let the sand benders take him away?" Aang asked me getting angry.

I stood up quikly and turned around, still crying. "It's not like I let them! I tried to save him! I tried to save him before saving my best friend!" I screamed still crying.

"Toph wasn't able to help!" Aang yelled at me.

"Don't get her involved! She saved your life! If your going to blame someone, it's going to be me!" I yelled. My eyes were red and my vision was blurry as I started crying again.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


	19. Chapter 19

The desert was so hot as we scanned the plain for someone. We were all quiet. We have been since Aang and I's fight. Aang blamed me for letting them take Appa while I was thinking of him first before my best friend. When they took them, I could barely make out Buckbeak but I couldn't see Appa at all. I still wanted to save Appa even though he doesn't like me at all.

"How could you let them take Appa? Why didn't you stop them?" He yelled at me from across the circle we formed.

I looked back at him. Tears running down my face. "I couldn't see anything! I didn't have enough water to water bend!"

"You could've used fire!" He screamed at me.

"I didn't want to expose myself! If I did then they would've taken me instead!" I replied.

"That would've been better," He mumbled.

I turned my back towards him. I wasn't in the mood for another fight. I couldn't take this. Aang flew off after talking to Katara. Zuko wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the head.

"We'll find them," He whispered in my ear.

"We have to start walking. We're the only ones who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Say," Iroh said as we started walking.

"Do you think that if we dig up that giant owl he'll give us a ride?" Sokka asked.

This made me laugh. Sokka and his crazy questions.

* * *

It felt like we had been walking for hours. Oh wait, we were and we had no idea where we were going. Toph bumped into Sokka and stuck to him.

"If I sweat anymore I think we'll have no problem sticking together," Sokka stated.

"Katara, can I have some water?" Toph asked.

"Well, okay but we've got to try to conserve it," Katara replied bending some water into Toph, Sokka and Momo's mouth. Iroh had his own while me and Zuko shared.

"We're drinking your bending water?" Sokka asked. "You used this on the swamp guy!"

"I'm sorry but that's all we have," Katara replied.

"Not anymore!" Sokka exclaimed pointing to a cactus. He ran over to it, pulling Zuko with him. He sliced off 2 cactus bowls with some kind of liquid. "You're going to try it with me, okay?" He told Zuko. Zuko shrugged and they both drank the liquid.

"Wait, you shouldn't be eating starnge things!" Katara said.

Mom slurped up some and started going crazy.

"Who lit Toph on fire?" Zuko asked staring at her.

"Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya!" Sokka said holding a cactus bowl out to Katara.

"I think you guys had enough. Come on, we need to find Aang," She said tugging Toph.

Zuko and Sokka were not walking and staring up to the sky. I pulled Zuko while Iroh pulled Sokka.

"How'd we get here in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka asked.

Just then a big cloud of sand came up from far behind us. Zuko turned around and smiled.

"Giant mushroom!" He yelled poking Sokka.

"Maybe it's friendly!" Sokka said and they both stared at it.

"Friendly mushroom!" They both sang. 'Mushy giant friend!"

* * *

It was dark out when Aang came back.

"Aang I know it's hard but we've got to find a way to get out of here," Iroh said.

"What's the point? We'll never servive without Appa," Aang mumbled.

"Any ideas Toph?" Katara said.

"As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a bowl of sand," She replied kicking the sand.

"What about you Sokka?" She asked.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" He said pointing up towards buzzards.

Katara and I looked at all of them. Sokka was lying on the ground. Aang was just a mess. Toph was kicking sand and Zuko was examining Iroh's head.

"Everyone get up!" I yelled taking Zuko's hand.

"Everyone grab hands. We're going to get out of this and we're going to do it together," Katara said.

It was Katara, Aang, Toph, Me, Zuko, Iroh, and Sokka who held Momo's tail. We were going to get out of here.

* * *

"I think we should stop," Katara said falling to the ground.

"It seems cooler at night. Maybe I could bend some more water out of the air," I mumbled to myself. I took whatever I could out of the air which was not a lot but it was more then I could take out of the air when the sun was up. I put it in my pouch and lied down.

"Is there anymore water?" Toph asked Katara.

"This is the last of it,' She said bending the water out of her pouch. She was splitting it up when Momo jumped through it.

"No Momo! You've killed us all!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, stop being over dramatic," Katara mumbled bending it out of the ground.

"Oh yeah, bending," Sokka whispered.

Katara gave the pouch to Toph and bent down near Sokka. "Sokka, let me see what you got from the library."

"What! I didn't steal anything!" Sokka yelled pointing at Zuko. "It was you! You rated me out!"

"Sokka, I was there," Katara mumbled taking the bag from him.

I closed my eyes and fell into a sweet, peaceful sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, I was buried in sand. Zuko was covering my feet with sand now. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Come on, we have to go," Katara said pulling out the star map. "We have to go this way."

As we started walking, Toph tripped over something in the sand.

"I'm so done with not being able to see!" Toph exclaimed rubbing her foot. "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?"

"A boat?" Iroh asked.

"Believe me. I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations," Toph mumbled.

Iroh got down on one knee and felt for the boat. "The sandbenders."

"Watch out," Aang said to Iroh as he uncovered the boat with air bending.

"I bet Aang could use his air bending to move this," Katara said.

I walked over to the top of the boat and saw a compass. It was pointing north. I looked up into the dry, harsh desert. "This compass is pointing north."

"It might be the center of the desert," Katara said. "Everyone get on. Aang could you-"

"Why not," Aang mumbled and made the boat move with a small tornado.

The breeze from the tornado was nice. I sat down on the edge of the boat and looked to my right. Sand. All sand. I sighed and looked at my feet. Only if we had Appa and Buckbeak. We would be out of this mess already. I looked at Zuko who was sitting on the other side. Maybe, the juice wore off. Then, he started singing and I rolled my eyes.

"Look!" Iroh yelled and pointed to a huge rock straight ahead.

"The compass is going crazy!" Katara exclaimed.

"The center of the desert must be that rock!" Iroh said.

"Rock?" Toph said. "Let's go!"

* * *

We walked up the rock to the top where we could see a cave. When we got to the top we stared into the cave afraid to go in.

"Why isn't anyone going in?"Sokka asked as he started walking towards the cave.

"Uhm, I don't think we should," I whispered.

"Come on, it's just a cave," Sokka replied.

I shrugged and we all walked inside. The walls of the cave were covered in green slimy stuff.

"Hm, what's this?" Sokka asked, scooped up a handful of the stuff and put it in Zuko's mouth.

"Sokka!" Katara exclaimed.

"What? I wanted to know what it was!" Sokka replied.

Zuko spit out the stuff and wiped his mouth. "That stuff tastes gross."

"Hey, do you hear that buzzing sound?" Aang asked all of us.

We all got quiet and then we ran out of the cave just in time to have flying, huge bugs come after us. We ran down the rock but stopped in the middle.

"To your left Toph!" Iroh exclaimed as Toph kicked a rock at one of the flying bugs.

A big dust cloud came and knocked the bugs unconscious. I scanned over the desert to see sand benders waiting for us to come down. We walked down the rest of the way and stood away from the sand benders.

"Where did you get one of our boats?" A sand bender said.

"We found it," Iroh said.

"You didn't steal it?" The sand bender asked.

"That's him," I heard Toph say to Aang.

I remembered that voice now. It was the guy and his crew that took Appa and Buckbeak.

"you took Appa!" Aang yelled and broke one of his ships with his bending.

"I didn't know it was yours!" The sand bender exclaimed.

"And you took Buckbeak!" I hissed and made a fist.

"Where did you take them!" Aang screamed taking out another ship.

"The bison I sold to some man from Ba Sing Say," The sand bender said. He turned to me and said "Your creature I sold to the fire nation."

"What!" I screamed. "I'll show you fire nation!"

I blasted his last ship and almost set him on fire if Zuko didn't grab my arms.

* * *

**Reviews please?**


End file.
